Domination is in the Soul
by tylermech66
Summary: The two Dovahkiin answer the call, but not the oath. Now they have new lands to explore and conquer, but it is filled with weak arrogant mages that are not worthy... they will tremble before the might of true Dovah.
1. Chapter 1

**this is just a short prologue, I'm not good at beginnings, or writing, come to think of it. I might put more effort into it if this gets people interested. Anyway I don't own the elder scrolls, or familiar of zero, I don't have the skills...**

* * *

'Hmm, that's strange." Were the thoughts of two very tall Dunmer in Dragonplate armor as they were looking at the strange luminescent green oval on the path.

'Why doesn't anyone else see this, they are all walking by without a clue.' It was true, no one was even glancing at the oval that was in the middle of the city.

'Is this what I think it is?' Tyson thought as he looked to his partner on his right, a toned beautiful woman with long flowing black hair pulled in a high ponytail and blood-red eyes, strangely tall like him.

'Perhaps, yes it is definitely a portal. What else could it be?' Xana thought back as she looked to him, a handsome Mer with a muscular physique with long black hair in a low ponytail, with a full goatee and blood-red eyes.

'I feel an urge to go through it, a Geass perhaps?' He said as he walked towards it.

'Yes, I feel it too, it is most probably some form of summoning. but not any we would know of." She determined.

'Hmm, well it is not like there anything left for us here, we should go through. New things, new magics, maybe new lands to conquer.' He thought as he circled around the portal. 'I mean, it is getting very boring ruling over this land. and if it does not take us away from Nirn, nothing is lost right?'

'But what if it is a trap?' She thought tentatively as she thought of their enemies.

'Who cares?' He thought back, 'We can fight through anything we come across, and teleport a safe distance away if we cant anyway.'

'Hmm, oh fine, I'm bored anyway' She said as he took her hand, as he did whenever they traveled, they did not like being apart for long, their bond is very close, so much that their souls were intertwined with each other.

They steeled themselves for anything as they walked together into the portal.

**BOOOOOOM!**


	2. Arrival

**so I've been in the mood write a lot lately, strange that, anyway new chapter for the few people who like this, oh yah and I don't own anything. on with the story**

* * *

They weren't expecting an explosion, especially one so weak.

Tyson wanted the dust cloud out of the way so he spoke,"**Fus." **And the cloud receded away in a blink, he was surprised that there was a group of younglings gathered all around them. Once the kids could see them, they saw the ears.

They were shocked for a few seconds, but that didn't last long.

"ELVES!" All of the children grabbed sticks and pointed them at both of them, hurling spells that weren't even worth dodging so they just let them hit. As the one adult got out of his shock he raised his staff and slammed it down.

"SETTLE DOWN!" He yelled as he made a rope of fire surround the two blue elves that had beenm summoned, it wouldn't stop them, but he didn't need to know that, he was surprised that there wasn't a scratch on them, he turned to someone in the crowd, "Ms. Vallière finish the binding quickly!"

"Binding?" Tyson and Xana said simultaniosly, having understood everything thus far having done a spell to understand them first thing. "We are not going into any kind of contract." Tyson said, irritated, as Xana stepped up, "We will kill you all if you even try." Fire burning behind both of their eyes as they stared down the older man, while lighting large balls of flame in their hand and decimating the ropes surrounding them as they did it to demonstrate that they were serious.

"But this is a sacred ritual, you have no right to stop it!" He said somewhat franticly, afraid that if the binding wasn't done soon, they would start to kill his students.

Both of them then noticed the small childlike girl just standing there in shock.

"Wait, this is our beliik, our summoner?" Tyson said in confusion, Xana finished his sentence yet again, "But she is just a kiir, a child, unworthy of us, we will not be bound to a youngling."

This shook the small girl out of her shock as she got riled up.

"How dare you call me that!" she puffed up her none existent chest, "I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of the Vallière family, you shall show me respect you heretics!"

"Heretics?" They said in confusion, they shook it off though and Xana looked down at the little upstart,"We could care less what your name is, for you are just a weakling compared to us, I can smell it on you. but their is something different about your smell in comparison with the rest. that must be how you were able to summon us." They both canceled there fire balls and started walking away, holding hands, as Tyson said something that almost made Louise cry, "Anyway I'm bored of this place, lets leave love."

As they were walking away, another little girl but with BLUE hair stood before them, with surprisingly a young Dovah trailing behind her, strangly she had front legs.

"Stop" she said bluntly, "Finish contract"

They both ignored her to approach the Dovah.

* * *

**AN: translations on the bottom of page**

* * *

"**Fos los hi drehvon kiibokvon undin joor kiir goraan gein?**" Tyson said while staring her in the eyes to show her the strength of his sil, his soul, to show her that he was the alpha here.

"_K__yuu, Zu'u drehni mindok, rek rem zey nol leret kyuu, fraan ... praag wah kiibok, Zu'u los jeyk kyuu." _she said with a confused look on her faced, and that is a hard thing to achieve with a dragon. "_Dreh hi mindok vahr in_?"

"**G****eh, hi lost kosaan 'u fen stin hi, nuz hi kend kiibok zey nol nu au ol dii aar**."

"_B__ek ruz in_."

He made power flow through his voice as he shouted, "**STIN BO AAM!"** Then her magical bindings came apart new ones took there place, when they finished the blue haired girl collapsed as Irukuku bowed her head.

"_In_" she declared

They both climbed on her back as she flew off to where her new master's thoughts told her to go, to the nearest town.

* * *

**ok here is the translation:**

******Fos los hi drehvon kiibokvon undin joor kiir goraan gein?/ **What are you doing following behind a mortal child young one?

_kyuu, Zu'u drehni mindok, rek rem zey nol leret kyuu, fraan ... praag wah kiibok, Zu'u los jeyk kyuu/ _kyuu, I do not know, she took me from nest kyuu, feel ... need to follow, I is confuse kyuu

_Dreh hi mindok vahr in? / do you know why master?_

**geh, hi lost kosaan imaaraan. Zu'u fen stin hi, nuz hi kend kiibok zey nol nu au ol dii aar** / yes, you have been enslaved. I will free you, but you must follow me from now on as my servant

bez ruz in / ok then master

**STIN BO AAM** / free move serve (this transfers the bond from one person to the other)

_In_ / master **(she says this as in master unlike the other times that were just respect for authority)**

* * *

**I hope you liked this, please review, but no matter what I will not get rid of the dragon language, I love it too much, I might make one chapter devoted just to show what they have, weapons, armor, spells, etc. if you want it just say so, but for now, ta-ta.**


	3. transformations

**Yay another chapter, im on a roll this week, I don't own anything, time for reading**

* * *

As they were flying towards the town, they realized that it would cause a ruckus if they entered in there current appearances, judging from the reaction of the people from before, so they told Irukukwu to land when the town was in sight.

"I hate using this spell." Tyson said as he reluctantly readied his magic.

"I hate it too, but we have to use it if we are going to have any peace while learning about this land. Now suck it up." Xana said while preparing her own magic.

They activated their spell and their appearenses change to look like Nords with black hair and auburn eyes with tan skin. They changed out of their armor into their more normal looking steel platemail that they had stored in their void pouches.

"Gotta love void pouches, so useful." Tyson said as he walked toward Irukukwu, "**Krod Irukukwu nuz hi fen lost wah fey het. Hi fund vermiir wah pogaas frah waan hi came voth mii**." She seem sad but she perked up as she realized something.

"_Pek, Zu'u vis kos kip buld med hi, zu'u fen viim hi_!" She exclaimed as a light glowed from her, when the light died down she was an average height looking human with blue hair with cute tuffs where her ears would be, large breasts, green eyes and fair skin. She was also naked.

"Umm." Tyson said, shocked as he looked to Xana for help.

"Oh fine she can have some of my clothes." She said as she reached into her pouch for something that Irukukwu could wear as said person jumped up and bear hugged Tyson while yelling, "Yay I cans be like you nows kyuu!"

Tyson seemed surprised, "You can speak the mortal language? But your so young how would you..." He said as he drifted of into his own thoughts while Xan pulled Irukukwu away to have her try on different thing to see which one would work best. Eventually she found an outfit that would work, it was a short sapphire blue dress with fur lining and fine black boots with fur inside.

"It is not too hot for you is it?" Xana said worriedly as it was much hotter here in this land than it was in Skyrim, so she was surprised when Irukukwu shook her head as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Nope! I feel just fine. Itchy thoughs." She said while scratching at the fur line.

"You'll get used to it soon enough." Xana said as she start towards the town with Tyson, taking his hand. Irukukwu following behind them as she got used to walking on two legs.

* * *

They made it too the gates of the town when the guards stopped them.

"Halt, what is your purpose here?" The lead one said as he looked them over, eyes stopping just abit when seeing the two beautiful females.

"Shopping, a bit of site-seeing." Tyson said words a bit stressed as he glared at the guard, daring him with his eyes to try something as the other guard spoke up.

"Go on through then." He then opened the gate as the first guard looked away from the intimidating mans eyes.

'Time to learn more about this land, I will go were there is a lot of people and just listen to there conversations while you two find us an inn all right?' He thought telepathically as there group split up to do their different objectives.

'All right then, I hope they will accept Septims, gold is gold.' Xana thought back as she started looking around to try to find a somewhat respectable inn with Irukukwu following behind her.

* * *

_'Now lets see what this land has to offer.'_ Tyson thought as he sat down on a bench in the market district, to listen to the people.

* * *

**ok here are more translations**

******Krod Irukukwu nuz hi fen lost wah fey het, Hi fund vermiir wah pogaas frah waan hi came voth mii. / **Sorry Irukukwu but you will have to stay here, you would draw to much fame if you came with us. (I used fame because there is not a word for attention.)

_Pek, Zu'u vis kos kip buld med hi, zu'u fen viim hi_! / Wait, I can be food shape like you, I will show you!

* * *

**Hope you guys likes this new chapter, done in 45 minutes :)**


	4. information

**This is very strange, TWO chapters in one day? i think ill have to get my head checked, p.s. i dont own anything :(**

* * *

As he walked into their room in the inn he thought over how to tell Xana the information he had found.

"I've got the information we need, I also managed to get some people to tell me history and culture and stuff." Tyson said as he sat down on the bed.

"ok then, tell me"xana said as she sat down on the chair.

**He explains all that they need to know. What? I'm not writing all that, if you are proper fans of the anime you should know this, and if not, look at the wiki. All right back to the story.**

Xana raised her eyebrow inquisitively "Ok then, the nobility is more arrogant than back home, their kind of magic can only be used by nobility, there is flying ships and islands, and there is a civil war on said island, simple enough. Albion will be the perfect place to start our campaign."She finished with an evil gleam in her eye as Tyson nodded tiredly, still not recovered from that looong explanation.

"Also I've discovered this strange weapon called a gun. I simply must have it and study it, these things have so much potential that I want to exploit, I am almost drooling at the thought of one with multiple barrels and made of ebony or maby even dragon bone." Tyson said excitedly.

Xana remembered something just then as she turned back to Tyson with a somewhat nervous expression, "Umm Tyson, I've found out that their is apparently no Oricalchum, Moonstone, Malachite, or Ebony in this realm" She said watch as every time she listed a metal he cringed.

"Although there is Mithril here,and we can make dwemerite by magically treating bronze." She said as he got up and pointed at her accusingly.

"Ha I told you that learning the transmutation spell wasn't useless!" He exclaimed triumphantly as he fist pumped then got some gold ore out of his pouch,"Too bad transmuting ebony needs gold, although it is less expensive than ebony." He muttered as he was transmuting it into ebony. Xana was regretting that she has said that long ago as she knew he would hold it over her for quite long time.

"Hmm, I will have to experiment to find out how to get the other metals, they all have their own unique characteristics that are useful, but I will do that later, for now lets go buy some guns." As he said this he realized that he would need a forge too, and not just any forge, he would not settle for anything but the best. He would have to make his own enchanted custom forge when they finally established a hold here, for now he would settle with renting the use of them from local blacksmiths.

* * *

_the marketplace_

"Thank you for your purchase!" The weapons dealer said as they walked away with several rifles and pistols. Tysons eyes had an evil gleam that scared Irukukwu so she leaned towards Xana.

"Why is he making that scary face?" She said nervously as Xana turned towards her with a smile on her face.

"Oh don't worry, he's just excited to have something new the learn." She said calmingly as they approached the town gates to leave for La Rochelle, the Skyport.

* * *

**well I hope you liked this chapter that I wrote late in the night, just for you. The action will come soon don't worry. I just need to figure out how to write a fight scene :P Review please and flames will be used to burn Braith alive, thank you.**


	5. traveling

**oh man I'm churning these things out aren't I?, eventually I will make a rewrite of this story when I am good enough, I own nothing, and on with the story.**

* * *

As they approached the city they noticed the giant tree in the city and were understandably shocked,

"That is what they use for the docks? Oh my,it is so... flammable." Xana said as she saw that it was long dead, while Tyson was having the same thoughts, they were quite the pyros.

"We should go find a ship, let's hope that there is one leaving for Albion soon." Tyson said as he picked up the pace slightly, he did not want to wait any longer to get there.

As they were walking through the somewhat busy roads a young man bumped into Tyson.

"Sorry sir, I'll be on my way." But Tyson grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Come on boy, could you be anymore obvious? Give me back my coins before I break your arm." He said calmly as the pickpocket got nervous and tried to wriggle away.

"I'm starting to lose my patience boy." Tyson said still calm as ever, as the young pickpocket gave the coinpurse back to him before running away.

"Ah I love scaring the ever living wits out of thieves, come on let's go"

When they got to the top of the tree they asked around for a ship that would take them, they were pointed towards a cargo ship that was about to leave.

"Aye, ill take ye there, but you wont get any fancy rooms." They didn't care and payed the man and told him that he would get more when they got to Albion.

* * *

It was morning when Albion came into view, it was beautiful with the clouds looking like they held up the island, and as they got closer they realized this wasn't just an island, it was a bloody continent.

"Ship to the portside, it's not flying any colors!" The man with the telescope announced nervously, as they did not have any cannons so as to lessen the weight of the ship.

"Are they pirates?" one of the deckhands asked one of the other ones who shrugged.

"We'll give the peace signals with our flags to show were not hostile." The captain said as he nodded at the signaler, the man then waved his flags in a pattern and soon after they saw a black flag being raised so they started so panic. one of the deckhands exclaimed,"That ship is huge! We don't stand a chance!"

Tyson and Xana nodded to eachother and readied their magic to launch fireballs at the ship if they started firing their cannons.

The ship came along the portside of the ship and grapplinghooks were thrown on the railing and what appeared to be a pirate captain hopped on with a crew of 20.

"Who be the captain of this here ship arr!" The pirate said looking around, no one answered so he continued,"If yeh don't give us your goods we'll fire the cannons!"

Then Tyson walked up to the captain and lit a fireball in his hand as he stared into the captains eye, he could sense their was something strange going on.

"If you don't leave now I will burn down your ship" Tyson threatened as he made the fireball bigger and hotter.

"Your a noble? Umm sorry to trouble yeh, well be on our way." The pirate captain said nervously as he backed up from Tyson,"I don't want any trouble" He was starting to sweat.

"Leave n-"as Tyson was saying something he got interrupted by one of the other nervous pirates that had accidentally shot his pistol at him and Tyson jumped out of the way of the bullet and threw a fire bolt at attacker and killed him, then all hell broke loose as the other pirates attacked, Xana started throwing flames everywhere, and Irukukwu started punching holes in pirates, after a couple minutes of chaos they realized that the ship was on fire and Xana remembered that the cargo was sulpher, she told Irukukwu to transform and take them out of there she did and they jumped on and only got as far as a twenty meters when the ship blew up, throwing them forwards but Irukukwu managed to right herself in the air and continued flying.

"That was close, but we should be able to get their now come on Irukukwu lets go before their is anymore distractions." Tyson said as he saw the flaming ship falling to the sea.

* * *

When they got to the cliffs of albion Xana could immediately sense the massive amount of magic coursing through the island, it was obvious to anyone who was even slightly magically aware.

"So that is how it flies, tsk predictable really." she said looking at the ground than turning to Tyson,"So where do we start the campaign love?"

Tyson looked thoughtful as he thought about it,"It will have to be a village that has at a good amount of blacksmiths, and they have to be suffering from the war and the nobility." He finished with a nod.

"Hmm, we will have to start searching then. Time to listen to gossiping villagers." Xana said solemnly as she spotted a town up ahead, "We should start there."

* * *

Weeks went by as they went from village to village until they found the right one, Ironrock village, a mining village that was abused by the nobles a lot, during and before the war.

"Now we wait for the right moment to act." Tyson said as they set up camp in the woods nearby, to intervene at the right moment.

* * *

**I think my mind is fried from writing so much, I know I'm a wimp, if the chapter seems a bit rushed that's because it is, I am tired and I wanted to finished this chapter before I black-out. Please leave some constructive criticism so that I can improve and make reading this easier for you.**


	6. flashback

**Ive got nothing else too do, so heres another chapter, yay its longer too!**

* * *

**_flashback at the academy_**

_'I have to summon at least something, even if it isn't anything I know of, anything!' _These were the thoughts of a certain pink haired tsundere as she was waiting in the crowd as Tabitha finished her contract, oddly the dragon had struggled for a bit before proffesser Colbert had subdued it, she could have sworn she heard words but it must have been her imagination, then Kirche summoned and bound the fire mountain salamander.

"Is there anyone else?" Colbert asked to the crowd.

'_O__h please don't notice me, maybe I can do the ritual after everyone leaves, that way if I fail they wont know." _She thought desperately as Kirche perked up with a smirk crossing her face.

"Oh professor! The zero hasn't done it yet!"

_'Curse that Germanian whore!' _

"Oh ok then, Ms. Vallière, will you please come up to the circle." Professor Colbert said gently, knowing that her self-confidence was low (For a noble) from all of her failures with magic.

As Louise nervously stepped up the circle while listening to all of the jeers of her peers. She was thinking that any summon would do, but she really wanted a dragon, any kind, but she really wanted to show up everyone who had belittled her for her magical skill, or lack there of.

She thought as she raised her wand of dragons, mighty dragons that would bring fear and respect to her!

"**_Heed the call oh powerful and fearsome dragon, I beg of you come to me being of awe-inspiring power. Hear my heart's plea as I call to you. Summon forth my familiar_**!"

The oval that formed brought hope to her that she had succeeded, but then it exploded.

**BOOOOOM!**

As everyone was blown back by the force of the explosion, Louise's heart sank, as she stared in despair at the dust cloud that

Colbert got up quickly as he had sensed something in the cloud that was powerful, more powerful than he was

"**Fus"**

With that one word the cloud disappeared, and he saw the strange couple with blue skin and red eyes, he then noticed their ears and he was shocked while all of his students panicked and started throwing all sorts of spells at them.

He then regained his senses as he slammed his staff and shouted out, "SETTLE DOWN" He then made his flame snake spell and curled it around the two elves as he turned to Louise and said hurriedly, "Ms. Vallière finish the binding quickly!"

"Binding?" Both of them said in unison, honestly it creeped him out

"We are not going into any kind of contract."the male one said, sounding irritated, as the female one stepped up, "If you even try we will kill you all."

As they finished saying that they lit up flames in their hands, decimating his fire snake as he started to panic a little bit, he was a bit out of touch

"But this is a sacred ritual, you have no right to stop it" He said, worried that they would start to kill his students. He then saw them look at Ms. Vallière and study her for a few seconds, as the male one shook his head.

"Wait, this is our beliik, our summoner?"He said incredulously as the other one finished for him, "But she is just a kiir, a child, unworthy of us, we will not be bound to a youngling."

This shook Louise out of her shock as she got angry.

"How dare you call me that!" she puffed up her none existent chest, "I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of the Vallière family, you shall show me respect you heretics!"

"Heretics?" They both said, as if they did not know the meaning of the word. The female then walked up to her.

"We could care less what your name is, for you are just a weakling compared to us, I can smell it on you. but their is something different about your smell in comparison with the rest. That must be how you were able to summon us." They both canceled there fire balls and started walking away, holding hands, as they walked away the male said something that almost made Louise cry.

"Anyway I'm bored of this place, lets leave love."

As they were waking away, with Colbert to scared that they would kill his students to move, Tabitha walked up to them and held up her staff.

"Stop" She said in her usual manner, "Finish contract"

They both ignored her to walk up to the dragon that she had summoned, when they spoke in a strange language to it Colbert thought they were mad, so imagine his shock when the dragon began to speak back to them.

'W_hat, it's a rhyme dragon? But I thought they didn't exist!'_ He thought as he tried to listen, he then saw the male one shout something as a shockwave spread from him, then Tabitha collapsed, as the dragon bowed it's head to the couple,who then jumped on its back and flew off.

"I have to tell headmaster colbert! This is bad." He ran off after he checked on Tabitha, who was only suffering from a seemingly minor loss of willpower.

* * *

As Colbert ran off Louise was crying as she felt her whole world crashing down around her, now her mother would marry her of to some rich low-blooded fat noble.

As Louise was wallowing, Tabitha woke up and realized she couldn't feel the bond of her dragon, she also felt really weak, as if half of her was gone, that was strange, she didn't feel anything filling her when she bound the dragon to her.

* * *

_Later, when the chaos had settled down, Tabitha figured out that half of her permanant reserves of magic was gone, when the bond was broken, Irukukwu had taken half of it as payment for her brief service, if it had been any longer, Tabitha wouldn't even exist any more._

_Meanwhile Louise had been sent a letter by her mother that she was to come home right away, she was to be married to Count Mott instead of Captain Wardes, because he wasn't interested in someone with no magic._

_So all in all, don't try to bind one of the Dov, the only ones that are allowed to do that is other Dovah..._


	7. prooving worth

**I am going to try to make this chapter longer than normal, hopefully it works out right. I own nothing but this laptop and this candy bar, really thats it, I live with my grandma...**

* * *

The group of dov were sleeping when it happened, Tyson jumped out of his sleeprole when he saw the flames of magic being thrown around the village, he woke the others and told them that it was time for them to act.

He then said very seriously,"Don't use any magic all right Xana, Irukukwu, we wont get the right reactions out of the villagers if we do, we will show and teach them after we settle things."

They both nodded and pulled out their swords, Thu'um enchanted with flame Dragonbone swords that Tyson had made back in Nirn, his own unique design, using only Dovah qeth that were strong with their inner flame, he also unsheathed his and they ran into the massacre

"Run, run little rats, we'll find you all anyway, hahahahahah!" One of the partying nobles was yelling, drunk, when an arrow pierced his head, this caused the other six nobles of the group to be outraged and confused and to try to find the attackers, when one spotted the attackers on the hill, just as a bullet punctured his face.

The fire mage of the group tried to burn them but was horrified that these... people would not burn, this was because Tyson and Xana are immune to fire, they quite like it actually, accept for this time.

"Ew, this is like swimming in piss, this _man's_ soul is disgusting!" Xana said, covering her nose and mouth with her hand, Tyson nodded, it was quite disgusting, so he aimed his bow and tried to hit the assailent, but he dodged out of the way, and kept trying to burn them, with no luck until Irukukwu sneak attacked him from behind with a punch, killing him, she the raised his arm to take a bite, when Xana stopped her.

"Don't eat that, you'll be sick trust me." She said this while trying to get the smell out of her nose ,it wasn't his smell, it was the smell of his soul, so Irukukwu sniffed him and scrunched her nose.

"Ews."

* * *

While they were gagging at the nobles soul Tyson had been charging through the other's spells, he couldn't get to them because they kept pushing him back, whats worse is that the spells were actually starting to hurt a little, really the only mages that would stand a chance against them are square class ones, but the strongest one here was a triangle class earth mage, who kept pelting rocks at him

He got an idea, he got behing a building while doing the arduous task of reloading the rifle he had, aiming it through the two glass windows at the head of the stronger mage, he pulled the trigger and it got through the first window... then it got stuck in the other one.

"I've definitely got to upgrade these."

* * *

Xana was chasing two of the nobles down when she saw another one in a rundown building advancing on a red-head girl, barely older than 10, he must not have been at the original party, Xana grabbed him by the neck just as he tried to grab the girls shirt and lifted him into the air, choking him as she looked at the girl.

"You ok child?" She asked gently, as if she wasn't strangling someone just then, noticing the girl's shining silver eyes, the girl nodded as the noble died and she picked her up to take her somewhere safe.

After she was hidden in a building the girl peaked out of the window to watch the rest of the battle unfold.

* * *

As they finally killed the last one, the villagers started coming out of there cellars and hidaways to see what had happened when thay saw the people in armor with swords they were relieved, after all, what noble wears such heavy looking armor, then they saw the bodies.

Shock ran through the village populous, how could have mere knights defeated the nobles? One of the "knights"saw them and pointed, then the whole group walked to them

"What you see is the product of swords, guns, and arrows, no magic is needed to kill a mage, plus, they are quite squishy when hit."

"I don't believe you!" One of the older villagers said as the red-headed girl from before ran in front of the crowd and turned to them.

"I believe them. They saved me from one of the nobles, and I saw the rest of the battle, they made them all go squish, and squelch, and kaboom! heheheh!" the girl said excitedly, waving her hands around to imitate the grisly deaths. She was the village orphan and usually these people are ignored, but she was few who was adored by the village. They were horrified by the fact that she had seen all that and apparently been unhinged in the head, but they believed her as she had never lied before.

"Ok, say that we believe you did do that, tell me why you would. What is there for you to gain by doing this?" The old man said jadedly, he was apparently the village elder.

"We want you to join us, we are forming a rebellion against the nobles, if you join us we will give you advanced technology, skills, and even magic, and you will not have to suffer under the nobles feet anymore, we will protect the weak, and make them stronger." Tyson said as he focused a bit of his will to flow into his words, this was a more unknown ability of Dovahkiin, you could convince people to do things for you a lot easier than most people.

"As the elder of this village, I will have to think on it, but it all comes down to what the village people say, if they want to join you, so be it"

Tyson turned to the crowd of villagers, he focused his will into his words.

"So, what do you say? Will, you, join, us!" The villagers yelled and cheered and he smiled and turned to Xana and she smiled also, easy.

"But before we seal this deal, we must know, what are your names?" The elder said as he he looked at them in interest.

"My name is Tyson Houlski, and this is my... Mate, Xana Houlski, and this is my cute servant Irukukwu." He said as the mighty dragon blushed, and Xana smiled, the elder nodded at this.

"I am Elder Martin. Now, what did you mean by giving us magic?" He said inquisitively.

Tyson nodded and said "Ah yes, I'll get to that, but first I must tell you about how magic works. in this land, the spells that are used here in this land are so inefficient that they take up so much magika, or willpower if you will, that they can only be cast by someone with enormouse amounts of Magicka, so the only way to use these spells is to build up magic in one family until they can cast it without dying. Getting from this so far?" he got a nod, "Now while having a lot of magicka is good, it is not necessary, this is proved by the fact that just about anyone in my homeland can cast at least the flame spell, for a while and not be exhausted, what I am going to do is teach you is my lands magic, so that you can use magic. The plus side of this is that your reserves will increase in size much faster than the nobility's would because of their, even if it might be distant, inbreeding."

The elder was shocked he could use magic, he then asked, "But what about you, can you use the magic of this land?"

"Why would we?" Tyson asked flatly, "It is so inefficient and weak it is not worth the couple of minutes to learn it."

"So who will you teach first then?"

Tyson seemed a bit sheepish, "I'm actually not that good at teaching most kinds of magic, Xana will be teaching you that while I will teach you about Advanced Blacksmithing techniques, Alteration, Dwemer Mechanics, Enchanting, and Swordplay." He then looked to Xana,"Tell them what you will be teaching them love."

Xana sighed and got up from where she was sitting and listed them off "Destruction, Illusion, Healing, Alchemy, Conjuration, Armor usage, Archery, and Unarmed combat."

Tyson looked at the crowd, and told them,"Now you must pledge yourselves to us, and we will help you be strong." As he gathered pure magic into his hand and putting it next to xanas with her doing the same thing

"You must kneel and let us bind you in an oath to not bsetray, and that is it."

The villagers were hesitating, then the red-head girl ran to them and knelt

"I Helga lake, pledge myself to Xana and Tyson Houlski, forever!" she said excitedly, followed by Tyson saying,"**Gron aam midrot!**"

As she got back up she sat by Xana, swinging her feet cutely

After that the rest of the vilagers did it to, stating their names and allegiance with Tyson and Xana binding their loyalty.

As the last one did this, the Elder, they looked over what they had now, an army of a good 160 fresh recfruits, this would be fun.

* * *

**Those words of power mean /bind, serve, loyalty/ basically it is a dragon style knighting ceremony, and he did say dwemer mechanics**

**I hope you liked this longer chapter, I sure did, and I have plans for Helga hehehe, think, Bellatrix**


	8. training months

**And it's time for training and building foundations, hope you like my take on gun evolution.**

* * *

They were a month into training everyone when Xana desided to have Helga be her personal servant, and teach her how to use the Thu'um. Her reasons being that he already had Irukukwu, and that she wanted an apprentice. Tyson really didn't mind, but this reminded him that he still needed to train Irukukwu, after all, she needed to be stronger if she wanted to be in the bigger battles.

"No that's not it, you need to feel the inner flame, not sleep." 'sigh' He should have known that meditation wasn't going to work with such a young Dovah, her attention span was pretty much nonexistent outside of battle, he needed to find a better way to teach, but he had to be the one to do it, he was the master, after all.

Back to the recruits, progress was good, the blacksmiths adapted well to his teachings, and as he taught them how to make basic machines and enchanting he was also teaching the minors and smelters alteration, so as to get more progress faster. He helped Xana with teaching the soldiers swordplay while she did everything else.

Xana was taking delight in teaching (cough torturing cough) the soldiers how to fight, properly use armor, destruction magic, and unarmed combat. She taught many of the hunters of the village how to use a bow better and how to use illusion magic. Many of the women seemed to prefer the magical abilities, there were exceptions of course as there were men who liked it too and there was women who liked to bash peoples face in, but the majority of the women preferred melting faces, any way she taught these magicly preferred people Destruction and Conjuration, they seemed surprised at that class of magic, but didn't freak out much after a couple of lessons, she taught everyone how to do a basic healing spell, but she taught a small group how to do it extensively, with alchemy and abit of unarmed combat, just in case.

Her teaching of Helga was going better than expected, she took to everything she said like a fish to water, it was almost scary her devotion to her, she taught her a lot of everything and then some, of course there is only so much she could do in a month but Helga was already more powerful then most apprentices in the Collage of Winterhold, and much less squishy too, she seemed to like using a thinner type of sword than the rest of them, as she liked speed, so Tyson made a temporary one from ebony that looked like a shorter version of the Blades... well blade, she liked a mixture of heavy and light armor, heavy on the feet, legs, and upper chest, with light on her arms, midrift and neck, no headwear for her, she wanted her hair to be free when fighting. Tyson made an, also, temporary suit of armor for her, that had smooth ebony greaves, boots, and shortened chest plate that allowed for increased movement with leather worn under it and on her arms with elven metal covering her arms and neck, all enchanted to add to her health and increase magic resistance, and all with special fittings and hinges to allow for growth, it was beautiful, yet plain. She liked to use fire magic like them (what can I say, it's a trend), but liked the spray affect of the flamethrower spell best, she was also trying to cover her arms with fire for unarmed combat, but couldn't get it down just yet. She loved learning how to sneak, she was a prodigy at it, and could sneak even in her armor.

They had made a list of the different classes of fighting and support that had come out of the training and it went like this:

Rangers 20 (bowmen and riflemen)

Mages 20

Soldiers 75(medium armored swordsmen with magic)

Healers 5

Support 40 (miners, blacksmiths, mechanics, enchanters, alteration mages, etc.)

They had also found a way to make soul gems, they had to condense magicka into crystals, this is how they are made naturally, this way is just faster and exhausts them after about fifty common soul gems or five grand soul gems each for a day, black soul gems were made by having grand soul gems sit in pool of blood during the full moons so they didn't have many of them.

When he could get the time, Tyson would sit in his workshop figuring out the best way to make a gun, (he had all ready figured out that dwemerite would be the best metal to make standard issue for them), it required special tools that he improve upon to make them work better, the most important thing he needed to fix, in his opinion, about the gun was the ridiculously long time it took to reload them, then he could work on other things about it, their had to be away that wasn't too complicated, but he couldn't figure it out,

"Hmm maybe..." Realization dawned on him as he thought it over, then he ran to his drafting table and started making designs like crazy, cackling like a madmen. The men stationed outside being unnerved by their lord's maniacal laughter.

* * *

Tyson called everyone together to make an anouncment,

"I must tell you all a secret we have kept from you, I felt that before we got any farther into this campaign that you needed to know this, these are not our real forms, we have been disguised by an illusion spell so that we wouldn't scare anyone." He took am breath as Helga walked up to him

"Then what do you really look like?" She said, the expression on her face to cute for words that even if he wasn't about to do this he would anyway, he canceled the spell and revealed his form to the crowd as Xana did it as well.

"These are our true forms, you have been working with us as we have taught you many great things, would you judge us because of our race?" Xana finished with a stoic face, Helga was blushing like crazy as she saw Xana, '_S__o pretty..._'

The villagers talked among themselves, for a while, after a couple of seconds one of them stepped forwards and declared

"I don't care, I am already sworn to you."

"Me neither"

"Aye!"

This continued for a little while with everyone steping up and restating who their lords were, Tyson and Xana!

* * *

As the weeks went by and the small army got stronger, Xana got word from her informants in the other villages that a large group of nobles from the reconquesta were heading here to investigate what had happened to the nobles that they had killed.

"Took them long enough." Xana muttered as she went to where Tyson was speaking with Martin about strategys, Martin had to be on the support role as he was to old to fight, but he had learned some magic to help defend if it got to that point.

"There is a large group heading this way Tyson, I think this is a perfect way to get involved in this war and bloody the troops." She said as Tyson thought about it a for a little bit.

"Yes, all right I will go get them ready, is the ambush point ready?"

She smirked as she walked away,"They wont even know what hit them."

* * *

The soldiers and mages were nervous as they saw the enemy approach, the sun glinting of the nobles decorative armor as they rode their horses through the main road, the riflemen prepared their shiny new bronze-like rifles that used bullets with shells, they could reload them in about ten seconds by sliding the panel and pulling out the used shell, putting in a new round, and then closing it, it was a bit clumsy, and it didn't work all the time, but it was much much better than the older design.

As they aimed they noticed the archers drawing back their strings, as they waited for the signal.

The lead horse clopped over a fire rune that was placed earlier, when it went up in flames as that caused all of the rangers to start firing, by the time they had to reload a 4th of the enemy group was dead, then the soldiers started poring out of the buildings, catching the noble by surprise while they were looking at they rooftops, then Xana's mages started hurling firebolts at the nobles, a few rare soldiers were freezing up after their first kill but most of them didn't, Tyson having instilled in them a sense of disgust in the nobles that far outmatched their earlier opinions.

As the nobles tried to figure out what was going on as they fought, a mischeavious looking small shadow snuck between them and place a large iron ball with a string in it, she light it and ran away with a giggle as two seconds later, it when boom and most of the nobles had been killed in the explosion.

As the last twelve of the nobles tried to surrender, they saw two people with dark blue skin approach them, when they reached them nine of them fell apart into ash, and the remaining three were scared shitless, literally it was starting to get kinda stinky.

"We need two of you to deliver a message for us." As they looked into their hoods they saw the most terrifying blood-red eyes they had ever seen, it seemed to get a lot stinkier as they all nodded furiously.

"Good, then go tell your leader, Cromwell was it?, that their is a new faction in this silly little war of theirs, tell him that we are called, the Free Conquerors."

When they all started to turn around to leave, Tyson raised his hand.

"I only said two were needed to do this, one will be our prisoner, I will choose which one to take" After a second of thought he pointed at the least fat and least ugly one.

"I choose you because we wont have to feed you as much, come on now if you don't come with me I will have to start burning you."

* * *

**The armor design for Helga is custom so you have to imagine it in your head from the description, no Skyrim parts though, except for the metal itself. Please review so I can be less horrible at this. also I know the name of the group sucks but I cant think of anything else, if you can think of a better relevant name please tell me.**


	9. expansion

**WOW, my last chapter was really popular, I never knew how giddy reviews can make someone, I hope I can keep it up. the new name for their group is, Cleansing Fire, pretend it said that in the last chapter all right?**

* * *

They were extremely sweaty when they had finally made it to Fort Cromwell. After the guards let them in they collapsed in front of Cromwell as he looked to them in irritation.

"What is it that is so important that I had to wake up in the middle of the night?" He was in a bad mood, he needed his beauty sleep damnit!

"We're sorry lord Cromwell, but this is very important, we have news about a peasent rebellion, we think they have the help of fallen nobles, they managed to kill our whole war-party, except for one prisoner and us." They seemed very scared about this, "They were lead by two people with blue skin and red eyes in hoods, they call themselves, Cleansing fire."

* * *

Spirits were high in Ironrock village as they went back to training, although Tyson was already planning on taking as many other villages as they could until they had a better powerbase, then they could go into full on assault on small cities, then larger ones.

Helga had been having fun practicing her marksmanship, she liked using the new prototype duel pistols that Tyson had made for her, they had dwemerite parts inside and the barrel was made out of it, but had orichalcum plating and grips on the outside too protect it's more delicate parts and to make it less conspicuous and shiny. It had a prototype dwemerite revolver drum that had three places for rounds, it was much better than the old flintlock design but it jammed up a lot. She was very good with them and liked too dance while humming as she shot at the targets.

The prisoner was pumped for information on Reconquista, he didn't know much but he did provide some information on the upper ranks, Cromwell was at the top obviosly, but he was also always seen with a woman named Sheffield, and he seem to value her opinion a lot. Then there was the generals, George Mordant, Bernard Levington, and Sigmund Derara, they were all very wealthy nobles. Xana had a feeling that they weren't all that good at their jobs, judging from the fact that they bought their way into their positions.

* * *

Tyson had just finished setting up a Thu'um enchanted forge and workplace on top of the highest hill he could find by the village, he would use this one until he had a more permanent base of operations to make a more powerful one, he had plans for guns that required more power than the forges that they had already, so making this one was necessary. He then got to the job of enchanting the forge with his thu'um.

He chanted as he carved the dragon script around the circular forge to add more power,"**Naal mulaag do dii thu'um, Zu'u uth suleyk do daar lein wah gemulaag daar heim, wah buld dii gelt, ahrk wah infuse daar dahn voth lovaas!" **He did this three times until he got back to where he started, he then shouted at the forge,"**LEIN MULAAG KREIN!**" This sealed the power within the forge, now he could make more powerful weapons and armor.

"Yes lets test this out with a new set of armor for Irukukwu, I should also make one for her true form too, she will have to strengthen her wings first though." As he said this he was getting the necessary materials from his void pouch, those things sure could hold a lot.

* * *

A day later he had finished it, he had Irukukwu try it on and it was a perfect fit, she blushed as she could feel her master's Thu'um empowering the armor, she looked in a mirror to see what it looked like.

On her upper back, breasts, and basically covering her ribcage it was made of ebony reinforced Dragonplate, her midriff was covered by a thick flexible leather, she noticed it felt like dragon heart-scales, they were famously flexible and strong so it was perfect for that area, it allowed her to be very flexible in battle without sacrificing protection, this covering also protected her shoulders, upper arms, thighs, neck, and groin, their was a loincloth of fine white Sabercat fur covering her groin and butt too. It had gauntlets of ebony reinforce dragonplate that got thicker as they reached the fingers, the fingers had miniature Dovah claws at the tips that were shaped just like her own claws, these would be her weapons. Armor from her knees down was thick with ebony reinforced Dragonplate, smoothly transitioning to the boots that were made of ebony, vaguely shaped like claws, the she was surprisingly comfortable in the whole set, it had leather padding in the inside to make it more comfy for her.

Tyson seemed very pleased with the armor, "Now Irukukwu, I need you to spread your magic throughout the armor, this will bond it to you and only you for life, it will be like a part of you without nerves, so it will not be destroyed when you change forms, it will be stored in its own pocket dimension, but it will not be finished until you do so, so try it now."

Irukukwu was somewhat nervous, but she steeled herself and spread her magic through her body and let it flow into the armor, it was surprisingly easy to do, so it was done in a few minutes. She could tell it was finished when Tyson smiled at her warmly and when it turned blue like her own true form, she then jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Kyuu thank yous so much master!"

* * *

As the days went by, Xana was finishing the training of the troops, she had determined that they were ready to start claiming villages, they had decided on moving in a spiral from Ironrock and taking villages like that, so that they had a buffer in every direction in case of an attack, they left five troops of every class to train the villagers after they recruited them. By the time that it was being noticed they had 2500 troops in all, 900 soldiers, 325 rangers, 325 mages, 100 healers, and 750 supports, Cleansing Fire was now a proper army.

The noble in control of the area had started to notice the decreasing levee revenues from the villages in his control, he sent out some of his personal guards to check it out, but they never returned. He was getting ready to go himself when one got back all mangled up yelling that they had formed an army. The noble then remembered that their was supposedly peasant rebellion going on, but had not gotten any news about it being in his domain. So he decided to go quell this peasant uprising himself, gathering the rest of his personal guards to come with him, underestimating the amount of soldiers they would have.

* * *

As Tyson and Xana had predicted, they saw the noble and his small army of guards approaching from the west, they had let that last guard escape on purpose to tell him about them, they were mostly forgoeing stealth this time, readying themselves for their first full scale battle.

When the enemy got close enough they charged at the approaching war-band, they had surrounded them with their sheer numbers, having more recruits than the enemy had guards, the noble was shocked that they had so many, but he still cockily ordered a charge as he charged a spell to get rid of most of them, but a few Firebolts interupted him as he was forced to dodge, he was angered that these "mere fallen nobles" dare fire at him so he through a couple weaker spells at the culprits, the mages just let them hit, they had built up magic resistances that these weak spells didn't have a chance of getting through.

Tyson and Xana shouted at him and launched the concentrated version of yol toor shul at him, the giant fireballs screeching through the air with no time to dodge.

The Fireballs hit as he screamed like a little girl, to be fair he was being burned alive but nobody truly cares about him do they?

While he was dieing, Irukukwu and Helga were slicing through the enemy, leaving long lines of bodies behind them, the guards were terrified that a child was fighting them and winning.

This caused the nobles gaurds to panic as they tried desperately to kill these peasents, but they were also surprise when the soldiers threw a couple spells too, then a lot of them were killed as rangers came riding in on horses with mostly guns, shooting the enemy as they went by, the remaining few guards surrendered, as they had no more reason to fight.

* * *

Tyson took a deep breath,"Ah I love the smell of Victory in the morning, it smells like fire and blood, or maybe that's just the corpses of our enemys, eh, doesn't matter."

He turned to his and Xana's army with pride,"This is our first true battle of many to come, I am proud of each and everyone of you and of the few who died for our cause, but remember, I want you too live, not die so you can fight those nobles again, now we will march for the city of Raoul. For victory!"

Cheers ran out as he climbed down from the top of the wagon he was standing on, he approached Xana and their servants to give them all a hug,"We march in two days, be ready for the long haul." He said this while they all smiled at him.

* * *

**translations**

******Naal mulaag do dii thu'um, Zu'u uth suleyk do daar lein wah gemulaag daar heim, wah buld dii gelt, ahrk wah infuse daar dahn voth lovaas!** / By strength of my Thu'um, I command power of this world to strengthen this forge, to shape my metal, and to infuse these tools with my voice!

**LEIN MULAAG KREIN** / World Strength Sun

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, took me a while to figure out a name, but I decided on cleansing fire, to burn away the old and corrupt, to replace with the new order!, yay. review more please, that way I'll feel guilty if I don't update within two days.**


	10. more flashbacks

**I can feel the power of reviews flowing through me, my author powers are growing, it's official, I'm addicted. Anyway I am going to do my own little anime-watching marathon for Zero no Tsukaima after this, I'm doing this because I have only watched the first season and the rest of my info I've gotten from fanfics, I might also skim over the manga too, so the next update might take a while longer than usual, oh watching Saito and Louise bumbling around is going to be painful, I don't own anything, to the story! p.s. the armor that is described is not Skyrim designs.**

* * *

As the Cleansing Fire army was marching towards Raoul, some of them were guiding the horses that were pulling the wagons laden with dwemerite long-cannons, these cannons had a thin layer of orichalcum plating to make them somewhat camouflaged, anyway they had taken awhile to build so they only had ten, but they should be suffitient to bring down the gates, the dwemerite metal allowed them to have much more power and more range and more accuracy without exploding.

The soldiers were wearing the new armor, steel chest-pieces and greaves while their heads feet and arms were covered in thick leather armor, a bit of steel was covering their forearms to act as rudimentary shields. Their weapons; steel long-swords and an iron dagger each.

The rangers were wearing elven chest-pieces and dark-red clothes for the rest of the body and leather boots, with the guns they had before upgraded with elven bayonets. they also had iron daggers.

The mages were wearing thick leather trenchcoats with elven chest-pieces underneath, with black cloth for the rest and leather boots. they had iron daggers too.

Healers were following in the back with the tools they would need for the wounded. Wearing white cloth trenchcoats and grey everything else, with leather boots.

They all had the symbol of Cleansing Fire on their backs, it was a blood-red Dovah, flying away from grey chains as he burned them, surrounded by a black circular border with a orange background.

Tyson and Xana were leading the march with Helga riding piggyback on Irukukwu, in her armor it was somewhat of a task to carry her, but Irukukwu saw it as an exercise to strengthen this form she had created, Tyson was fiddling with his fire to keep himself occupied, marching was much more boring than he remembered. As he thought of the past, he remembered how he and Xana met.

* * *

**_yay, more_**_ **flashbacks**_

As he woke upon the moving wagon, the fuzziness slowly going away, he could see that he was with four other people, he also noticed that someone had taken his armor and gave him rags, he could see three Nords and a tall beautiful Dunmer woman with long raven hair tussled about, longer than normal ears, large breasts and as they opened up, beautiful blood-red eyes, also in rags, of course other races might find those eyes terrifying, but he's a Dunmer, they think a bit differently about those things, anyway he could see that she was awake now also, so he asked the all important question.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around at the tall pines passing by, he noticed it was rather cold here, much different than his homeland of the forests of Cyrodiil, where he was constantly chased for burning down parts of the forest. Strangely, the cold didn't effect him much, him feeling comfortably warm anyways, he had never suffered from the heat either.

The women looked him over, liking what she saw, "I don't know for sure, Skyrim I think, if the cold and Nords are any indication." She said this while looking around the wagon, they were surrounded by Nords. Tyson snorted as he thought of the Nords of Skyrim, racist barbarians who liked to push around the beastfolk and elves whenever they could. When he tried to summon forth his magic, he noticed that the steel shackles he wore were enchanted with resist magicka, he sighed as he reeled in his rage and looked at the blonde Nord that was with them.

"So, what you in for?" He said boredly, figuring that it was somewhat relevant to how he had been taken prisoner. The nord with blonde hair looked a bit riled up.

"For protecting our homeland from the leaching Imperials, they who would ban Talos, an-" He was interrupted by the driver elbowing him in the temple.

"Oops, sorry about that, hehehe."

_"Stormcloaks then? Hmm, I think I know why I was captured then, they thought I was with them when I was asking for directions to the Skyrim border." _He had been traveling to Whiterun to get his Master blacksmithing training from Eorland Greymane, when the Imperials had arrested them for treason or something.

Honestly he didn't care about the civil war, he was against the banning of Talos, but he wasn't particularly devoted enough to the gods to care, oh don't get him wrong he believes in them, there is enough evidence to prove that, he just didn't care about them, except for maybe Akatosh. He also just wanted out of these handcuffs so that he could burn whoever had tried to keep him locked up, he had always had these urges whenever he when underground or in prisons, he didn't know why, but the thought of not being able to be free to roam wherever he wanted enraged him and made him a bit violent. He looked to the brown-haired Nord and asked him the same question.

"Uh, I'm here for, trying to steal a horse. I wasn't supposed to be on this wagon, I'm not supposed to be here!" He was looking more nervous as he thought about where they could be heading, "So umm whos the guy with the gag?"

"Don't speak to Jarl Ulfric like that, the true High King o-", Tyson was by this point ignoring them, he had no sympathy for a horse thief. He looked at the girl in front of him, she was staring with the same interest, they could both sense a... connection, as if they were somehow fated to meet, Tyson hated the notion that fate had anything to do with him, he had a feeling that Azura didn't like him that much for denying her domain all the time, but he shook those thoughts away, as he looked away to see that they were approaching a town, with rudimentary walls surrounding it.

"Open the gates!" The leading higher up yelled from his horse. Leading the train of wagons into the town.

"That would be General Tulius, he's the one who captured us, and those must be the Thalmor, damn elves." '_Um, hellooo, right here man..._' sigh, the Nords were so insensitive, oh well, he assumed he meant the Thalmor anyway. He noticed the girl seemed to be concentrating on her shackles, she must be a fire mage of some sort, as he could see the steel getting red as the wagons stopped and they were led to a plaza with a chopping block in the center, he assumed this was a public execution, his thoughts were interrupted by a sound that was somehow familiar but not, traveling through the air as the first Nord was called up, he looked for an escape route but couldn't find any. Eventually he was called up to be beheaded, the sound again, they didn't even move the body, jerks.

He was pushed down to the block until his neck was against it, he heard another of that somehow familiar sound coming from the sky.

He had just looked up as the ground shook, the sight of the strongest _Dovah_ freaked his instincts out '_W__ait why did I call it that? How do I know that it is the strongest?'_ He was confused and distracted and this lack of attention hurt him as one of the rocks falling from the sky fell on his hands, crushing the cuffs of but breaking all the bones in his hand, he screamed out as he tried to run to the tower, hands bleading like a fresh deer being dried out, once inside he tried to get the bones in a somewhat right position to make the healing spell less painful, he then concentrated the spell at his hands, the bones righting themselves painfully, the flesh stitching itself back together, he saw the girl, he stood up, hand still bleeding and fractured, to get rid of her bonds, after that they moved up through the tower together, dodging the _Dovah _that slammed through the wall,"**Yol toor shul!"**, he had understood what that meant, fire inferno sun. Jumping across the gap into the inn, traversing the gauntlet that was Helgen to the keep, once inside they grabbed iron swords, fighting through the Stormcloaks and Imperials to get to the back entrance, when they made it out Tyson looked to her and asked as he looked a bit sheepish, while healing the rest of the damage to his hands.

"I'm sorry, but I had forgotten to in the chaos ask your name, mine is Tyson Houlski, what is yours?"

She looked confused, "But that is my last name, I am Xana Houlski."

* * *

**Plot twist! Are they siblings, cousins or something? Find out on the next update of, Domination is in the soul, muahahahahaha!**


	11. memory lane

**I own nothing, nothing is a mean person so I enslaved her.**

* * *

_**flashback continuation**_

Tyson was shocked, he never had any real family, he had chosen that name when he was living wih his adopted mother, he could sense that something strange was going on, the fact that she had the same name couldn't be a coincidence, both having been on the same cart and the dragon attacking. Were the gods meddling again with their world? He shook his head as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"That is weird, but anyway, nice to have worked with you, you were a big help." She took his hand as well and when they touched, the world went white.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened." Tyson got up, head throbbing as he looked around, they seemed to be in a red space, filled with swirling black and red with bits of silver every now and then, he looked around some more until he saw the Dovah,'_I_ _thought it again, why_?' he was confused but not scared at all, for some reason this Dovah did not frighten him at all, he felt a sort of... familiarity. The Dovah moved to him, while Xana woke up, she didn't freak out either at the sight of it, then it spoke to them.

"Drem yol lok, I am Geltaglah, I am you, you are me, we are one, yet not anymore, we are inside of the representation of our souls." The Dovah was very direct, Tyson thought, but he couldn't fully believe it right away.

"How do you expect me to believe that? I am my own person." Tyson and Xana said in unison, they blushed as they realized this didn't help them while Geltaglah looked amused at this, it spoke something unintelligible, then Tyson was flying through the air, the wind beneath his wings feeling wonderful, flying around a mountain, _his_ _strunmah _he was free, he then landed next to a complicated looking apparatus, it looked Dwemer made, with grand soul gems and black soul gems stick out of it all over, in the front there was carved soul gems that formed a mirror, it had taken him a long time to get this thing.

He saw that Alduin was approaching so he then leaned his head down to the device, and spoke.

"**Sil nivos tolsek!"** As power flowed through his voice as a Shout and traveled to the apparatus, it reverberated back at him stronger and more focused, he closed his eyes as he was torn apart.

Tyson gripped his head as he was thrown back into his body, or at least the representation of his body, he then looked to the Dovah, no, him and Xana, from a long time ago, he looked to her and saw she had gone through the same thing, he looked to Geltaglah as he narrowed his eyes.

"You split your soul in two, but why? It makes no sense, and how are you still here if that is true?"

"nid, it makes perfect sense, I was in trouble with my zeymah, my brother Alduin, he was unstoppable then, feasting on the souls of hundreds every day, I had to hide, but he will always find a Dovah, so I was going to try to hide as a mortal, something never done before as the pride of a Dovah would not allow it before, I split my soul because normal Men or Mer or Beast cannot withstand the ancient power of a full soul of Dovah. I was to hide until he was weaker, but I had not predicted that the two pieces of sil would grow their own independence and repair themselves into full Dovahsiil, they moved away from the two mortals I had possessed, and moved in the natural order of Vus, Nirn to be born as two Vulfahliil, Dunmer. They had been made into Dovah in mortal form, Dovahkiin, Dragonborn. I am here representing the last unorganized amount of my soul that is being sorted so I do not have much time left."

Tyson was shocked, that nord legend was true? He looked more closely at, him? anyway, he saw that the dovah actually looked a lot like the black dragon, that he guessed was Alduin, from before, he was black with glowing red accents and silver archaic patterns and solid glowing red eyes.

He looked to Xana and back, giving up.

"Eh, good enough for me, explains a lot of things, so, why did you bring us here? Just to tell us that?"

"Geh, also to tell you two that Alduin will be after you, because he senses the power of the Dovahkiin, two no less. Now I must say goodbye, this memory of me is unraveling, all of my knowledge will flow through you two now, guur Tyson and Xana, guur." The ancient Dovah's body was glowing and unraveling, as it splitup in two and got sucked into both of them, Tyson looked to Xana and said as he was comprehending this, while feeling more complete and powerful than ever.

"Well, I guess we are traveling together from now on. Two heads are better than one, I was getting lonely anyways." Xana nodded as she looked at her hands, feeling more powerful, more, complete after that, then the massive amount of eons of information hit their brains and they passed out as the world went white again.

* * *

_**flashback end, finally**_

Tyson was taken out of his trip down memory lane, he remembered that she had gotten most of the knowledge of magic while he had gotten the more academic knowledge, so as to not blow their heads up. Xana poked him and pointed to the horizon, they were close to Raoul now, the stone walls surrounding the city quite visible. He shook his head and went to do last minute checks on the cannons, they were almost there, their first city in this new land was about to be theirs'.

* * *

**drem yol lok is a greeting, peace fire sky. **

**Geltaglah / metal burn magicka it gets the name from melting metal with pure magicka at it's hatching, sometimes useful and othertimes, not so much.**

**I hope this chapter isn't too ridiculous,** **they are now at the city, the fight begins.**


	12. first city

**dont know if you guys noticed, but i had lost my internet for three days, it was horrible, then when it got back, i remembered i still have this problem with these STUPID in-text ads, if you can help me get rid of them PLEASE help me, it ruins all forms of reading for me, and causes lag, I need help!, I dont own any thing except for Tyson and Xana and other ocs and this laptop.**

* * *

The guards patrolling on the wall of Raoul were nervous, they had heard of this new peasent rebellion that had somehow been very successful, they had control of over 20 villages, that amount of commoners would actually pose some threat(_snorting sound from author_) and they were last reported to have been expanding in the direction of Raoul. One specific guard was looking nervously at the forest that surrounded the city, when he noticed something shining in the woods. Then he got an arrow in the kne- ehem, sorry I mean face, and was dead before he could raise alarm.

* * *

Tyson lowered his bow and raised his hand, the cannon operators got ready to fire, the fist clenched and explosive iron balls were sent screaming through the air, the walls were hit, and they crumbled.

"Shoddy craftsmanship, I mean one round of cannon fire, really? Those walls are so going to be renovated when this is all over." Tyson said in disgust, the walls of the Dwemer that he admired would have held for at least fifty of these rounds, he then ordered another round of blasts so that the wall would be lowered enough to charge through.

After the smoke cleared somewhat, the soldiers charged in, with mages following behind and the rangers charging in last, they were fighting the garrison that "protected" this city, relatively well trained compared the other enemies, they were equiped with chain armor and swords, they went down pretty fast, the soldiers were charging into any official looking building or manor and killing any nobles they found, only children nine and under were spared, mentally scared but still able to be redeemed.

Next, with Tyson and Xana leading them, they seiged the castle in the middle of the city, they were trying to get this whole attack done quickly, so as to get ready for the attack that would surely come soon after.

As the gates were being blown up by cannon fire, Helga was sneaking around to the back of the castle, she scaled the wall with her climbing hooks, they worked by digging into the morter, when she reached the top she saw the nobility that had ran to the castle when the attack had started, not out of fear but the desire to leave the hard work to the soldiers under their command, they were sipping tea and eating biscuits (cookies in English-English), no worry in the world that the so called peasants would succeed, because even if they got in, they could just decimate them with magic, the nobility were so naïve, like children who thought that climbing to the top of the jungle gym would make them stronger.

Helga hid behing a bush, she thought it was stupid to put plants on the top courtyard of a castle, it wasn't proper! You could tell that she got her opinions on architecture from Tyson. She snuck up on two nobles sitting next to each other, she grabbed her twin knives, made of ebony, and stabbed them both where the skull connects to the spine, cutting of control of ther body from the brain while killing them so that they didn't even twitch, there was nine more nobles and a few kids.

'_This should be fun, hehehe_.' She thought as she went invisible.

* * *

The gates were nothing more that ash when the Cleansing Fire charged through, easily getting through the weaker doors that went into the keep but leaving behind most of the army, so as to not be too cramped while they pillaged the castle, they went into every room, killing anyone who wasn't a child and taking any they found to the building they had cleared out just for them, they were just getting ready to break down the doors to the main chamber when a middle aged nobleman came through them.

"I am getting bored with this little battle, time for you to kindly die." He raised his sword-wand, somehow making even that action seem smug, when a soldier through a fireball in his face, easily interrupting his chant as he clawed at his face.

"MY EYES, OH BY THE FOUNDER MY EYES, AAAHHHGHH!" The screaming was getting shriller and shriller with the, battalion just staring at him flailing about with deadpan expressions, they weren't sure weather to laugh or just kill him already when a sword came out of his gut, he fell revealing Helga standing behind him with a crazed grin on her face, covered in blood.

"All clear my lord!" She said in happiness to Tyson, glad she had done something for Xana and Tyson, the troops weren't as disturbed as they used to be by her, having gotten used to it, and besides, she grows on you.

"Ok then, time to finish up with the city, set up infrastructure and prepare for an assault, there is to be sure retaliation for this, also, I need runners to get me as many builders and masons from the other villages to get that wall replaced, it disgusts me." Tyson walked to the gold plated throne and sat down, happy to finally have one, he would have to get a silver one instead though, he didn't like gold all that much.

* * *

The rebuilding and renovations were going smoothly, the crowds of former peasents easily accepting the new rule, why wouldn't they, it really only benifitted them, they were to be called citizens instead of commoner, peasent, plebian, or other such nonsense, much less demeaning. They got many new rights (mostly the American constitution but with limits on press and no right to bear arms.), they were given money to pay for the damages caused by the takeover, and they didn't have to deal with nobles anymore, the only one who got to command them were Tyson and Xana, kind of like "Everyone is equal under my boot.".

Tyson had organized the renovations for the wall, it was torn down, they had made two layers of high quality stone brick walls, held in place by temporary wooden supports, they were placing a three dimensional grid of dwemerite poles between them so that when they pored the mixture that Tyson had made from Dwemer blueprints, it would be much stronger than even the Dwemer walls, the dwemerite poles were used because they expand and contract at the same rate and amount as the dried mixture that would be poured soon, Tyson called it concrete, as that sounded somewhat like the inpronouncable Dwemer name for it while still being, you know, pronouncable.

"Alright, be careful with the concrete, make sure to pack it in tight!" Tyson was overseeing the construction, he didn't want to waste any time. They were now about two thirds finished with the pouring, it would take two days with magical help to have the concrete dry and ready to protect the city, but first they would apply dwemerite reinforcements to the outside of each side of the walls, to add more strength and decoration, but mostly strength.

* * *

_two weeks later_

The walls were finished, the work had gone by much faster than normal because of the levitation spell that all the builders knew, and the micromanagement from Tyson, they now looked like the walls of Markarth but in a circular shape around the city and one and a half times as tall and brand new, the dwemerite gleamed from the sun and the stone was polished, there was three dwemerite gates in perfect triangle alignment around the wall, they had two gates each so that if one was brought down by an attacking army, they would be trapped in the middle with boiling oil and bullets going at the attackers, there was about fifty dwemerite cannons placed on top of the walls, all of the pieces of the wall had been enchanted to be more effective, going through literally tons of petty soul gems, again, void pouches are lifesavers. The workers had proud looks on their faces as they looked at the product of their labors, and the large amound of gold in their pockets, Tyson always paid good for work like this, they were offered to move here with their families so that they could help with the slow rebuilding of the whole city, many of them took the offer, it was safer than the villages and construction work paid a lot of money under Tysons rule. The three gates all had roads of fine stone that lead to the castle in the center, the castle would be rebuilt when there was more time but for now, there was basic reinforcements being applied to it.

Tyson had got his silver throne, he also made one the same size and shape for Xana, they were placed in a way that would suggest that neither were superior to the other, they were equal rulers, same authority, same throne.

"Hmm, we have enough of an infrastructure to last awhile, but we need to improve it if we are to last as a kingdom, I am going to go over my old plans for farming tools from Skyrim, adjust them for the better soil of this land." He muttered as he wondered to his new workshop, plans flying through his head.

Xana was thinking of how to improve their army, it was good for now, but their was no such thing as overkill for her, only getting better.

"Now, what is missing, hmm." She thought hard as she looked at the list of classes, her eyes gained an evil sparkle, like Dumbledore but evil.

"Juggernaut, yes that should work, going to have to find people who are very tall to do this, the intimidation factor requires that." She thought of basic armor and weapon designs in her head so she could tell Tyson, he would improve them and make them epic.

* * *

About fifty citizens signed up for the new classification, they met the requirements for it, while one in particular interested Xana, he was taller then even Tyson, and that is a hard thing to accomplish, he was already extremely muscled.

'_I think I've found my new commander._' She thought, he had red hair, brown eyes, and a magnificent beard, he would do.(he has a thick Scottish accent)

They were put through the most brutal training yet, mostly to build muscle and reinforcement magics, they were put through expiremental rituals which would add more resistance to their skin, and reinforce their bones and bodies, they were to be Juggernauts, eventually they had the memories of the rituals removed as they were rather damaging to mental health, Xana didn't want any of her soldiers to be mindless monsters so this was necessary, the one she had dubbed to be the new commander had volunteered to go through extra rituals, he was very loyal to their cause. When she finally asked for his name, he looked at her surprised, she never asked for their names, they were to be called simply Juggernauts when in service.

"My name ma'am, is Iam Wolf." he said respectably, with bow.

"Alright then, you are now to be called Commander Wolf, congradulations on your promotion, meet me in a week for your your new armor" She said, leaving behind a shocked Mr. Wolf.

* * *

Xana had picked out some more commanders from the other classes and they were:

Sarah Fletcher, tall and busty with short blue hair, green eyes, she liked to use a two-handed sword in one hand to prove her strength or something, with lightning in the other.

Anthony di Tarbes, average height, black hair, blue eyes, liked frost magic which was rare in an army called Cleansing Fire, came from Tristain a couple years ago.

Flint Oakcraft, blond, blue eyes, playboy, tries to flirt with Xana until she Deathstares him, notice that Deathstare is capitalized.

These were the best of the best, they had got new armor and weapons for their new positions.

Iam got superheavy armor made of ebony, really really thick and enchanted with resist magic and increase health, he got an ebony tower sheild and an ebony mace with fire enchants.

Sarah got normal ebony armor set with same enchants, no helmet, she got a huge ebony sword that was crescent shaped (Ichigo's sword) with lightning enchants.

Anthony got full thin glass set with a frost-troll hide trenchcoat, with resist magic, magicka regen, and increase magicka. He also got a powerful froststorm staff that was recharged with his own magicka.

Flint got Ebony chest-plate and back-plate and Elven for the rest except for the head, he got two ebony four shot revolvers, they didn't jam up as much as older models. He also somehow got a black wide brimmed cowboy hat.

Xana looked to them with pride.

"Alright, you are the best of the best, I expect you to perform magnificently. Now, our spies have told me of an assault force of 1500 enemy soldiers heading this way, they have about 80 percent commoners, and 20 percent nobility, I expect you to show no mercy to either of them. Go and get your troops ready for the battle." she finished with a bow of her head, they all bowed about 45 degrees (this is important somehow) and walked back to their own training yard to prepare their troops.

* * *

Jeremy Bernard was bored as he rode on his horse with the army under his command, this was the part of war he hated, traveling with the peasents, if he could have gone on dragons with the other nobles they could have gotten this rebellion over with much sooner, but Lord Cromwell told them to do this. Then he noticed the scout coming back, out of breath.

"Lord Jeremy, you need to see this!" He said as he handed him the telescope, Jeremy looked digusted at the peasant filth and wipe the scope off before looking through, his breath caught as he saw the city

"H-h-how? How could they have done this so quickly!?" the wall surrounding the city was glorious, they looked as if there was gold embedded in it, there was shining gold-like cannons sitting on top, the whole wall seeming to glow faintly.

* * *

Tyson was looking through his own scope as he chuckled lightly.

"I guess first impressions are important." He said as he saw the leading noble yell something to his troops, and they started moving again, Tyson looked to his cannoneers.

"Alright then, the noble's army approaches, lets show them the welcome we give to nobles when they come to my town. Are you ready!?"

""YAH!"

"Then FIRE!"

The sounds of all of the cannons in range of the army firing was deafening, when the explosive balls hit the enemies' closely knit formations the explosions sent arms and legs, with the occasional head, flying with blood everywhere, Tyson smiled a true smile.

"I love my life."

* * *

**And that's it, longer than usual, I hope I made the wall construction somewhat believable, I have something in mind for Helga next chapter, or maybe the one after, anyway, Irukukwu didn't show up this chapter, couldn't fit her in, please review so that I can reach my one hundred review goal, halfway there already. bye.**


	13. more expansions yay

**Yay I've made this chapter long too, I'll try and keep this up as much as possible.**

* * *

The attacking army was decimated by the cannons, some escaped and ran away, no doubt to tell either Cromwell or the last of the royalists about the ground superiority of the Cleansing Fire. The next attack would most likely be from the air, so Tyson had to build some more protection for the city.

Tyson was making plans for three circular towers that would be placed in all three districts of the city, these districts were between the three main roads that went from the wall to the castle and the wall itself. the first thing built would be the dwemerite frame, then stone would be built up and dwemerite rebar installed, then the concrete pored in just like the wall but much thinner to allow the towers to be hollow, the towers would be five stories tall, with flat dwemerite roofs and a new long range dwemerite cannon placed in the middle of the roof, it used shells like the guns, but obviously much larger, this allowed much faster reloading, the explosive shells would decimate any ships that came close to the city.

"Hmm, I should design some ships too, I'll have to settle with wood for now, maybe add some thin dwemerite plating until I can upgrade the windstones." The ships would be needed as the anti-air defense could only do so much.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

The towers were almost finished, he had added some outside support struts to the towers to add strength as he had overlooked the weight of the cannons, it was impossible to lift them up even with the combined levitation spells of the workers, so Tyson had to assemble it on top, the barrel barely making it up. The towers once finished were quite a glorious sight for the citizens and troops, giving them more of a sense that they could win this war, and made them have looks of pride on their faces as the towers weren't even supported by magic like a lot of towers and large buildings made by nobility.

Tyson had ordered a shipyard to be built but with some adjustments from him, it made the ship building much faster. The sails of the future ships were to be much shorter than normal, but much wider, this allowed them to go much faster without tipping over like with the inefficient traditional design.

He then got out a map of Albion, going over which cities to attack first, he decide to have the army takeover every city to the north until they got to the coast, as that was the closest border. He was moving to go tell Xana his plan when he noticed out of the corner of his eye his old self-propelled carriage blueprint, his eyes light up as he thought of the possible uses.

* * *

The lookout on the south-southeast tower spotted something with his telescope, it was about fifteen warships littered with cannons, he rang the bell that was installed under the roof, signaling that there was an attack, the civilians ran to their houses to escape the what would be a battlefield as the cannoneers readied the cannon to fire when they were in range.

Tyson had heard the alarm bells and was very annoyed, he had just started building his prototype and was getting into a rhythm, whoever had interrupted him was going to pay dearly. He pulled himself out from under the basic steel frame and got his armor on. Once the ships were in view he was even more annoyed, he had wanted to get his warships finished before this predictable attack happened to test them out, but they were still under construction. He had a runner go get him Irukukwu, when she got their she was worried that she had done something wrong from the expression on his face.

"Irukukwu, I need you to transform so I can decimate those ships." She was relieved and immediately transformed, Tyson was surprised that she looked like a Dovah from his homeland.

"Irukukwu, why do you look like that?" She looked at herself and looked back at him confused.

"Kyuu, this is how I always look, kyuu." She was trying to find something different about her while Tyson thought about it.

'_T__his is her true form? Then she must have been summoned from Nirn too, but why would she have looked so strange when we first saw her? Bah, doesn't matter, I have some ships to burn, those front legs were useless and in the way anyway."_ He climbed up on her back and had her get them to the ships in record time, he gathered magic to make a firestorm, going all out because of his irritation, making sure it did not effect Irukukwu as she wasn't fully immune to fire yet.

The twisting storm of fire was so huge it covered the sky of the city even from the edge, it was visible for miles around and awed the citizens that were watching the massacre, they had no doubt as to their lords power now. As for the attackers, the flaming reckage of the small fleet falling towards the ground was proof enough that it was effective.

"Hmpf, that's why I don't want wooden ships, their way too flammable." He had Irukukwu bring him back to his workshop so that he could go back to building his prototype, the few troops that were close by were astounded that he only looked a little tired after that.

* * *

The prototype was finished, a steel frame and axels and wheels, with a wooden platform with a seat and three levers, one on the engine, one that faced forwards, and one that went from side to side, the large dwemerite steam engine was at the back and there was a large crystal connected to it's heat chamber by a gold cable, Tyson had his hands on the crystal, charging it with magic that would heat up the water into steam, after a couple of minute he was done and smiled.

"Ready for testing, once this is finished I can add weapons and armor." His eyes were filled with excitement as he opened the large door for his workshop, jumping into the wooden seat and pushed the small lever, starting the engine, waiting a few minutes for the steam to build up and pushed the forward facing one, the contraption moved forwards at a slow pace, then picked up a little speed, well, at least it is faster than walking, he turned off the engine, venting the steam so it wouldn't explode, and went back to the drawing board, now that he knew it works, he would have to improve it for more practical uses. He added things and got rid of others, and kept on testing and testing for days, their was a few more attacks on the way but he got rid of them, until finally he had the finished product.

It was made entirely of dwemerite, four wheels with specially treated leather attached for better grip, a cab for the driver, one seat, he had made the steering more efficient with a wheel, the acceleration lever now had four speeds: off, mudcrab, human and horse. He had made the windows out of thick glass so that the wind didn't bother him, the entire thing had the cab in the middle, the fuel crystal in the front in a dwemerite box, and the engine in the back also in a box, the two steam tanks could be seen jutting out of it, pipes were arrayed all over the contraptions sides.

He opened the doors again and climbed in, it should work this time, it has to! He pulled the small lever on the wall of the cab, activating the engine, the steam pressure built up nicely in about a minute, extra steam escaping through the two tall pipes in the back. He then pushed the lever to mudcrab speed, the vehicle moving forwards at the right speed, he turned to the main road that had been cleared for this test, once on it he changed to human speed, it when at the speed of someone jogging, he then shifted to horse speed, the carriage going almost at the speed of a gallop, the watching crowd cheering as he tested the steering, slowing down so he wouldn't tip over as he had learned the hard way from previous tests, he came up to the entrance to the castle, the renovations still being made, most of the castle having been expanded into a circular keep, the first level was already done.

He parked the carriage by the entrance and stepped out with a goofy grin, he'd done it, now they could make troop transports that were much faster than the nobles could ever get without drakes, he closed the door and looked it over, he'll have to add armor, and make the engine a lot stronger, but this would do for now, now to name it.

"Hmm, how about, the Steambull, yes that should do." He drove back to the workshop to design even more upgrades, it wasn't ready for battle yet but could be used by runners so they didn't have to, you know, run anymore.

* * *

Tyson had given up on getting his main design ready in time and had had the army move out. They were going to take over the city of South Gotha with 300 soldiers, 90 rangers, 90 mages, and 15 Juggernauts, traveling through the forest for a sneak attack on the small city.

Tyson was leading with Xana and her Juggernauts, they would be the the first into the action. When they entered the forest, Tyson had Helga scout ahead, he didn't want any surprises.

When they were halfway through Helga came back looking excited.

"My lord! there is a couple of buildings in the forest, their all kids except for one girl, I think she's an elf."

"Well, where is this group of kids and elf?" Xana said, curious about this.

"Right ahead."

"Ok then, we'll check it out, come on Tyson, we'll bring two juggernauts with us." Xana was already moving ahead of the army, they already knew where they needed to go, so they just kept marching, two juggernauts followed the group.

When they got there the first thing the members of the group noticed was the girls assets, they were HUGE, I mean, gloriously HUGE, the elf-girl noticed them and turned trying to cast a spell, but Xana canceled it with a wave of her hand, the girl looked scared now.

"Eh, don't worry about us, just passing through." Tyson said calmly, he couldnt take his eyes away from her assets, who would? Even Xana couldn't. He saw the girl do a subtle motion to the kids and they went inside the cabins.

"What are you doing here" The beautiful girl asked as see saw the lumbering giants behind them, reasonably intimidated, and also finally noticing Tyson and Xana's appearances, she seemed a bit less scared then, but still wary.

"I just told you, we are passing through with our army." The girl seemed a bit shocked as she saw the approaching army further in the forest.

"We will leave you alone if you leave us alone alright?" Xana said to the girl, she nodded as they went back to the army in the forest, they marched through the settlement with most of the men and some of the women wolf whistling at the girl as they passed, confusing her.

'_W__ell that was interesting, she didn't seem to be very used to people."_ Tyson shook his had as he continued leading the army with Xana, they were getting closer to the city now, a mile or so.

* * *

The city was relatively small and had a wooden wall, the mages just burnt through with the frost mages making sure the fire didn't spread too far. The juggernauts charged into the city for the first wave, the guards being caught of...guard, they didn't last long as the soldiers cleaned up the rest, they stormed the small keep and won quickly, the one noble family in charge of the city being slaughtered.

The rest of the army came from Raoul with many cannons in tow and split up into five divisions, four lead by one of the commanders each and the largest one lead by Tyson and Xana, the Cleansing Fire spreading across the map, taking many small cities, burning out the nobility and the old ways.

They eventually attacked some of the the larger cities, blasting down the gates with cannon fire and charging in with the juggernauts, the soldiers and rangers charging after with the mages taking up the rear, a few weeks into the campaign they were occupying around twenty small cities and seven large ones, the base of operations was kept at Raoul for now.

The rebellion slowed when they had the whole northern coast, a good part of the army was now occupying the captured cities so they went back to Raoul to rest and recover.

* * *

As Tyson sat down on his throne, he sighed in relief, they could relax for a while now, they now held a good portion of northern Albion with twenty-five small cities and 9 large ones, a very good powerbase for this war. The renovations to Raoul Keep were finished, it now was fitted with fine stone, and reinforced concrete, it was now a circular Dwemer style keep, with a large tower in the middle 9 stories high from ground level, with a flat roof with crenellations.

Xana walked in and collapsed in her throne, obviously tired

"I hope that there isn't any attack anytime soon, I want to relax for awhile." Then she just fell asleep.

"_sigh _I wish she could fall asleep in bed." He then got up, picking her up bridal style and carried her over to the Dwemer steam elevator that he had recreated, they had stairs but they are very likely to be neglected through the years. The elevator stopped at the top floor of the tower, he stepped out into a luxurious but practical room. Tyson took the armor off of Xana, she could sleep through anything, and set her down on the large four-poster bed, he took off his own armor and layed down by her, kissing her fourhead and then relaxing into the bed. Falling asleep with a smile as he thought of everything he had now.

"Hehe, this is the life."

* * *

**Their you have it, the Cleansing Fire has expanded their influence, with a little fluff at the end with Tyson and Xana, still can't do any really intimate scenes as I am very new at this and don't want this deleted, and am a coward, review lots so that my power may grow.**


	14. Epic armor

**Time for more stuff from me, hope you like it, I don't own Anything, she got away before I could enslave her like her sister Nothing, imagine if I could own Anything "drool"**

* * *

The lull in the action had allowed for some of the troops to get their personal affairs in order, specifically Commander Anthony di Tarbes. he was trying to get in contact with his family back in Tristain, wanting them to be at Raoul, away from the nobility, especially Siesta, she had been working at the noble's academy, the training ground for tyranny.

He had asked Lord Xana if he could go to Tarbes to get them here, but he wasn't allowed to, the war still being in full swing after all, she had allowed him the use of a griffin messenger though, having captured many of the beasts from the nobles. Anthony had written a letter that would tell them how he was now a commander in the revolutionary army, the leader of the mages even, and to ask the messenger to demonstrate the new type of magic as proof if they didn't believe him. It also told them about how he wanted them to join him in Raoul, it was the safest city for them so called commoners to be, he could even teach them magic if he got the time.

He gave the letter to the messenger, telling him to bring it to his family in Tarbes, the messenger nodded as he got a few other griffins to come with him, in case they accepted the invite.

Anthony laid back on his chair, hoping that they would accept.

* * *

Tyson was in his forge room, it had a Thu'um enchanted forge, but it had nine sentences of Dovahzul instead of only three and was made out of stone from the Throat of the World, it also had a large red orb with arcane sigils floating above it, the orb was the result of Tyson and Xana's attempt at remaking the Eye of Magnus, they had studied it as much as possible before the Psijic order had taken it away, and had succeeded in at least making a much less powerful version of it, (for a power example this one could possibly power a somewhat large modern city for 50 years, the Eye of Magnus could power the whole of earth for a thousand years).

Tyson was going to use it to help forge his and Xana's personal weapons and armor, and he was going to do that now. He had always been bothered by how unmalleable Dragonbone was, it did have many metallic traits, but its melting temperature couldn't be reached with a normal forge, and a normal man or mer couldn't stand the heat either, but the this creation could make that heat possible, and he wasn't a normal elf. He was going to make something epic.

He activated the orb, a foot thick beam of pure red magicka shooting out into the middle of the forge as it unfolded revealing a solid magicka core, the heat in the forge room skyrocketing, Tyson didn't feel anything, he grabbed the dragonbones that he had on hand, and started to hammer away with his enchanted ebony hammer.

* * *

Tyson now had two sets of armor, one for him, one for Xana. The dragonbones when infused with ebony had made an alloy that was stronger than the materials could ever possibly be alone, Tyson called it, Draconite. Instead of the ivory color associated with bone, it was now a platinum color. The armor was about an inch thick in general, also it was much denser and heaver than before, and it didn't look like it was made of bones at all. Both armors had many interlocking pieces that would all move, and they both had thin heat-treated dragon heartscale cloaks with the symbol of Cleansing Fire on the back. Also a thin heartscale loincloth and heartscale protecting anything that couldn't have Draconite.

Tyson put his on and spread his magic all over it, the color changing to a very deep black, with all of the undersides of the plates having a blood-red glow emanate from them, glowing silver archaic symbols appeared on the armor, seeming to add even more strength to it, the cloak turned black with the silver sigils seeming to move around the Cleansing fire symbol, the inside of the cloak gaining that blood-red glow. Tyson smiled as he opened the door out of the forge-room, a gale of super heated air blasting out as he did so. Time to bring Xana her armor.

* * *

She actually squealed when she got her armor, the same colors and sigils appeared on it when she did the minor ritual. She was very happy with the new armor, it now covered both of them completely except for the head, they had helmets too just in case(they looked like the orc helmet with metal covering the lower face). Helga was now kind of jealous that everyone had epic armor except for her.

"You will get some when you stop growing, otherwise it will be a waste, you understand?" Tyson said soothingly to the girl, she nodded as she went back to her room in the keep.

Tyson had also made some new weapons, they were also made of Draconite. The swords were shaped like the traditional Dwemer sword design, but were pitch black with those strange silver sigils running the length of the blade, the handles using blood-red heartscales as grips instead of normal leather. Two five shot revolvers were made, they both were much larger than the normal ones, and were packing so much power that a normal person would break their arm if trying to use one of them, even two handed. The sigils were along the barrel and the grips. The ammo had enchanted dwemerite casing instead of normal brass to account for the much more potent gunpowder made from a mixture of crushed filled soul gems and gunpowder, Tyson called it Soulpowder, they would have exploded causing problems otherwise. The bullets themselves were made of Draconite, they were enchanted to explode a moment after they hit the target. Tyson had made a couple thousand of these rounds and had them stored in their void pouches.

He had a Draconite dagger strapped to their boots, so all in all, he had spent a fortune in this investment, but it was so worth it.

* * *

General Sigmund Derara was leading an attack force of 5000 to attack the occupied city of Raoul, he was doing this personally as everyone seemed to be incompetent in slaughtering these peasants, he rode on a horse in the finest noble armor in the army. When they were over the hill they saw the city, it looked even more outstanding than the reports had said, the wall, the towers, even the keep were so glorious looking, he lightly slapped himself for thinking these things. On to the task at hand, he had been warned heavily about approaching the city, the cannons would decimate their forces if approached, so he was going to starve them out (_the coward that he is_). They would come out to try and force them away eventually, they couldn't hide behind those walls forever!

* * *

Xana had been informed about the army sitting just out of range of the cannons, apparently trying to starve them out.

"Well if they want a fight, well give them a fight." She went to Tyson who was tinkering with things and told him about the squatters, telling him she would deal with it.

"Ok then, bring any high rankers back to me for interrogation, I've got to teach Helga some things about torture."

"Will do." She went to gather the army, they would gather outside the walls and charge when the time was right.

* * *

Sigmund saw the peasants gathering, strange, they actually had uniforms, and armor. He noticed the golden giants, they couldn't be human, they must be bronze golems made by some fallen noble, no human could be that big.

He saw a tall woman pacing in front of the enemy, apparently pepping them up, she yelled something then they cheered and charged, the bronze golems leading the charge.

* * *

Xana was giving a short inspirational speech, she was about done now.

"Aright then! Lets go slaughter some fools!" The army cheered and charged at the enemy, the juggernauts leading the charge as usual in their new full armor and tower shields, it was made of very thick lightly enchanted dwemerite, they also had steel maces.

The sound of battle cries from the Cleansing Fire drowned out any other sound, when the first juggernaut rammed into the formations of the enemy, the chaos of battle ensued, you could barely see that Commander Wolf was trudging right through the chaos, not stopping for anything as he had orders, to capture the general leading the enemy, the coward was at the back, watching the battle on a horse.

When the general noticed him he cast an arrogant look at him, raising his sword-wand and launching a square class rock spike at his chest, it just shattered on his armor, he then tried to encase him in rock, but Iam just kept on moving, the casing shattering as quick as it was made, the weakling looked nervous now, so he ordered the soldiers he had with him to charge, Iam then just looked at the attackers as they tried to pierce his enchanted ebony armor that was custom made for him by Lord Tyson himself with low quality steel spears, hah, as if. He then smashed one of the soldiers with his mace, his raw strength sending him flying across the battlefield, he punched the second one in the face, killing him, then he grabbed the two last ones by the skull, and slowly crushed them until their heads popped. When he finally reached the general, he could smell that he had pissed himself in fear, he towered over the general by over two and a half feet so the weakling had to almost look straight up just to see his face(his face being visible in the roman style helmet), he seemed even more scared at the fact that he was a human and not a golem.

"My Lord Xana has commanded I capture you, I would suggest not trying to stave off the inevitable." This cause a wave of dumb outrage to go over Sigmund's face.

"I will never surrender to a barbarian like you!" He then whipped out his sword-wand and started chanting, but Iam just grabbed the foci, and snapped it in two like a twig, he then lightly slammed him in the chest with his mace, shattering the decorative armor and knocking Sigmund out. Iam then slung him over his shoulder, and ran to the wall, handing the unconscious body to the waiting healer, the girl would most definitely NOT heal him though, but she would carry him to Tyson's new prison (the building having been made of the new style Tyson had introduced) the building having been finished just a week ago, the general would most likely not see the light of day ever again.

* * *

The mages were having fun devastating the enemy, Commander Anthony especially, he seemed to like freezing enemies solid, then shattering them into a thousand pieces, he was also sending blizzards deep into the field of enemy soldiers.

Commander Sarah was cutting three enemies at a time with each swing of her sword, and electrifying five more with her other hand as she danced through the enemy, laughing.

Flint was strafing by with his rangers on elven armored horses, shooting the closely formed ranks of the enemy with bullets and the occasional hand bomb.

All in all, fun for everyone(not counting the thousands of other people in the battle).

As the last soldier finally dropped dead from an arrow in the knee, everyone cheered and raised their weapons in the air, they had defeated one of the three main divisions of the Reconquista, this was a major victory and the casualties, as usual, weren't all that bad.

* * *

Teams were sent into the aftermath to loot for any metal and gunpowder and things, they also carried the bodies to be burned so that there was no plague outbreaks, this was one of the few things that the Cleansing fire troops were uncomfortable with in the regime of Tyson and Xana.

Anyway, on to lighter matters, the teaching of Helga was going great, she picked up on how to get Sigmund to talk easily, her childish face adding to the effect as Sigmund's mind broke from the mental and physical torture, but not before telling everything he knew. There was apparently going to be an attack on the last of the royalists at Newcastle, they were going to crash the party. But first to kill this pathetic excuse for an army leader.

* * *

**Yay for children torturing army commanders, and succeeding. Review and follow and favorite and all that stuff, until next time. P.s. S****hould Siesta's family accept, or not, you decide!**


	15. royal battle

**Come on people, I only need literally one more review and I can die happy! Not that I would or would want to. I don't own familiar of zero or the elder scrolls, if I did Saito would never exist and Louise would die a horrible and painful death, and if I owned the other one, you would be able to change the height of your character.**

* * *

Commander Wolf's division was deep in enemy territory, Iam was watching the keep called Newcastle, the last of the royalists were hiding inside, he knew it wasn't because of cowardice, so he would give them a good death when the attack started. Iam saw Anthony's troops over by the other side, the divisions were surrounding the castle in the forests to have the element of surprise, he looked at his troops, the way they were made up was the class that the commander was, the most of those type of troops would be in their division, so he had a lot of juggernauts in his division, they would be the first division to attack, so he wanted them ready.

"Alright troops! Get ready, the signal will be seen soon, draw your weapons!" He turned back around, a minute later he saw their new ships attacking the waiting Reconquesta ships, they had thin dwemerite plating and filled with ten cannons each, he ordered the charge and they were through the gates in seconds, the doors being blastesd down by cannons. the awaiting royalists were surprised by the different enemys, but they still held their ground surprisingly well, Iam noticed that they weren't fearing death, these soldiers had lost hope, but had not given up, these were men to respect.

A couple minutes into the battle he noticed a blue-haired noble, he had lost his swordwand and was fighting with just a rusty iron sword, he was killing lots of his men, he noticed one of his juggernauts approaching.

"No, I will fight him." The juggernaut nodded and went back into the fray. Iam approached the young man and his troops cleared out of his way, the man noticed him and put up a guard.

"I am Iam Wolf, Juggernaut Commander for the second division of the Cleansing Fire, I will give you a good death." He raised his tower-shield and readied his mace.

"I am the Crown Prince Wales Tuder, I don't know who you people are, but I will defend this keep til my last breath." Iam nodded at that and smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." And he charged, the prince raising his sword and trying to block, when the mace hit it the sword broke and a shiver ran up Wales' arm, he then grabbed a steel sword from a fallen Cleansing fire soldier, he tried to pierce Iam's armor but it didn't budge, he then backpeddled away and tried a different tactic, he went for the space between the helmet and chestpiece, piercing Iam's neck, blood flying everywhere as Wales looked triumphant, but that washed away quickly when Iam pushed him off and loomed over him with the sword still in his neck, he then grabbed it and pulled, blood splattering on the prince as he yelled in panic.

"What in Brimer's holy name are you!" Iam looked at him with a neutral face.

"I am a loyal juggernaut of my lords, Tyson and Xana, I do what they will and do it magnificently, I am the spiked shield of Cleansing fire, I am the Juggernaut Commander, I am your death." He then stabbed the Crown-Prince Wales in the heart, he leaned down for one last word.

"You battled well, but we are better, rest in peace." When Wales died Iam reached forwards and closed his eyes, he stood back up and looked to the ships in the sky.

"Only you left, then this country is ours."

* * *

Tyson was on his flagship the _Dovahyol_, this ship had extra armor and windstones, extra cannons too. he had the gunners shooting at any ships they could and taking a couple potshots at the castle too, the little bit of armor he had added to all ships helped immensely in lasting through the battle, so far they had only lost five ships out of the fifty they had made and/or retrofitted, the Reconquista forces had already lost around thirty ships out of the estimated one hundred they had.

"Fire!" The cannon shells hit and the ship that had been approaching fell onto the edge of the island, some of the survivors on board cheered as they thought they were safe, then the ship started to tip, it then fell off the edge, screams making their way into Tyson's ears, he smiled and looked to where Xana was fighting, she was battling ten soldiers at once, not breaking a sweat.

* * *

As Xana killed the last soldier currently surrounding her, she looked around, most of the enemies seemed to already be dead, she raised her pistol and aimed at the manic soldier charging at her, she shot him in the chest and he exploded.

"I love this gun, it is sooo awesome." She then aimed it over her shoulder without looking and shot the soldier who was trying to sneak up on her, the explosions after the shot were a VERY nice touch from Tyson. She walked into the keep, the troops were now just cleaning up any stragglers outside, when she got to the throne room she shot at everyone in the room except for the aged king sitting on his throne. He looked up and saw her skin and ears.

"So is this what has attacked us, demonic elves? Or are you something else?"

"Something else." She then stabbed his heart with her sword and said some parting words, "Don't worry, reconquesta will not take your former kingdom, we will take it instead." Then the old king died, Xana closed his eyes and walked away, she had seen the Tristainian Griffon-rider Captain hiding behind the pillar, but she let him go, she wanted the other countries to know about them, it was about time they learned to truly fear.

* * *

The castle was theirs, but they were abandoning it, the castle was too far deep in enemy territory to be worth holding it, they had the troops get on the ships and they went back home, they had defeated one of the other generals in the chaos, the Cleansing Fire had achieved another milestone, now they would only have to keep on expanding their border until they reached Londinium.

* * *

Tyson was finally making plans on how to upgrade the windstones, he had a theory that if they were transmuted into crystal they would have a lot more lifting power as crystal was a much more powerful magical material than stone, he was currently making a system that would allow him to do such a large transmutation, he had the power necessary, but not the focus, he had figured out that circles drawn on a flat surface with the object that would be transmuted in the middle would make the transmutation spell work better, he had added a triangle to an array of circles that would hopefully allow this to be done, he placed a deactivated windstone on the array, he placed his hands on the array and did the spell, electricity appeared as he did this and a bright light flashed, when it was done he saw a bright blue crystal form a few seconds before it flew in a blur into the ceiling of his workshop, smashing against the cement of the building and shattering.

"I'll have to fix that, but it worked! Now for that new steam engine design." He looked to his pile of papers and brought out his design for a steam-powered ship, it was actually quite an easy design in comparison to his last steam-powered device, but the weight limits of the Windstones would not have allowed for armor and cannons and an engine, but this new crystal would do it and more.

"Hmm what to name my invention, how about, Sky Crystals, yes that should work. I think can make a new class of worker now too." He thought of how alchemy used to not be about potions and poisons but what he had just done, they had never called anyone an alchemist in this land yet so it could work out.

* * *

The new ships of dwemerite were being made while Xana led her troops in battle attacking even more cities, by the time she had returned to Raoul they then held the whole northern half of Albion, they also returned to finished warships, they were made entirely of dwemerite and were shaped strangly(like a naval submarine).

The new ships all had three rows of six cannons on each side, with three more cannons facing forwards, there was a command bridge on top in the middle, it had very thickglass windows for the navigationers. they all had a large propeller in the back, the steam engines inside them powering it, and a rudder on the front of the ship.

There was ten of these ships currently made and others were under construction.

* * *

A woman in a brown cloak was walking down one of the three main roads of Raoul, she had green hair sticking out of her hood.

"Damnit how much security does this place have? Just getting in here was a major hassle, why did I take this job." This whining woman was Foquet of the Crumbling  
Dirt who had succeeded in stealing the staff of destruction and had taken this new job for the Reconquista. She was just about to walk into an alley an skulk around when she noticed a distraction, there were two dark blue skinned people walking towards the keep with six others, everyone was showing respect towards them and were getting out of their way.

The woman turned towards her and she saw that they were elves, she panicked as she saw her point to her and one of the other girls in the group ran at her, she escaped into the alley.

* * *

Xana was walking towards the keep with her commanders and Helga and Irukukwu, as she was looking around she could feel a malicious arua, these auras were not felt very often in this city when there wasn't a battle, she looked around and spotted the perpetrator, she did a basic illusion mind-read and saw that she was an infiltrator.

"Sarah, capture that woman, she is a spy." Sarah ran like the wind.

* * *

Sarah chased the woman all around the city, not letting up for anything, she was chasing her around the new prison when the woman drew a wand and cast some rock spikes at her, Sarah picked up her pace, avoiding the spikes sent her way, and when she got close enough she threw the ebony dagger that all commanders had strapped to their boots, it hit the woman's leg and made her trip, the woman quickly made some shifty earthgolems to distract her, the woman was chanting for a big spell when Sarah shocked her with ... well Shock, it caused the woman to spaz out, Sarah cut her wand in half and put the tip of her sword at the woman's neck when she stopped wriggling.

"I would suggest not moving if ye want to keep that pretty face."

* * *

Foquet was brought to the prison that as conveniently right next to them, she was stripped of her clothes and thrown naked into a cold cell that was made of solid smooth polished white stone walls, with dwemerite bars stopping her from escaping, there wasn't even a window for her to see the outside as the cells were deep underground, set deep in the bedrock.

Foquet heard childish humming getting louder, when the person came into view she was shocked that there was a child in the prison.

"Why hello there! I am Helga Lake and I am going to be your torturer this evening, if you talk quickly I might only maim you a little bit."

* * *

"The theif woman is someone called, 'Foquet of the Crumbling Dirt' what a funny name, calling herself dirt._giggle_" Helga was very cheerful after having lightly tortured the woman, she had given up her secrets much quicker than anyone else because she apparently, "wasn't paid enough for this"

"She says she would have got paid for telling our secrets to the Recoh, the Reconqwa, the bad guys, and that if she told people about this stuff they would kill her half-sister, she runs an orphanage in the forest outside of South Gotha, I think she's talking about the pretty elf boob-lady." Tyson broke out laughing after that, he recomposed himself quickly though.

"Ehem, carry on."

"She had stolen something called the destruction staff or something, she said it was useless as it didn't work or summing, I think I stopped listening to her and got a bit too into the torture, sorry, also she said she was the fallen daughter of a former archduke, I guess that's important."

"Don't worry, this is enough information, we have an interesting woman in custody, I think it is time to make a visit to that elf-girl in the forest.

* * *

As they touched down in the landing platform of the city, the Tarbes family looked around in awe. Anthony approached them and did a magnanimous bow with a flourish.

"Greetings and welcome to the homebase of the Cleansing Fire rebellion, Raoul, the city of innovation."

* * *

**I cant wait to do something with siesta, she has a lot of potential, please review, also tell me if you thought the design for the flying ships in the anime was stupid too, I mean, they would have tipped over before they got anywhere.**


	16. tearful reunions

**I don't own anything that is worth talking about, so why am I talking about it, get reading!**

* * *

Tyson and Xana were walking through the forest without their troops, they didn't need them for this. Xana saw the buildings up ahead and spead up the pace.

"There it is, up ahead." As they approached they saw the girl walk to them, having detected them easily like before, she didn't try to cast a spell this time though as she must of knew it would be useless by now.

"Why are you back here? I thought you would leave us alone." She actually looked kind of angry, in a cute way. Tyson raised his hands in peace to calm her down.

"We are just here to tell you that the Reconquista are going to try and torch this place to the ground, having learned you are an elf. Mathilda has asked us to take you and the kids away to a safer place." A little lie to get her to comply, she looked at them in suspicion.

"Why would she do that, she knows I can just make the memory of wanting to come here go away." Xana was intrigued, mind magic, Xana hadn't thought it existed in this realm.

"They have, uh, enchanted hoods that will negate the effects. Besides, don't you want those kids to be safe?" She glared at Xana for that low blow but turned and looked at the kids who were watching from the window of the cabins, and looked back, sighed and nodded.

"Fine then, but if you hurt them in any way I'll, I'll, well I'll do something bad alright." She said with an attempt at a stern face.

"We are just going to bring you our city, it will be just a for a few days and if you like it there, you can stay." The girl seemed a bit more at ease.

"Ok then, my name is Tiffania Westwood."

* * *

Siesta wandered through the marketplace, there was so many strange things for sale, most of them being made from that dwemerite stuff, there was even a device that washed clothes with a Fuel crystal powered steam motor that would rotate a drum that would fill with soapy water and clothes, she glared at the machine that would have been so useful before.

She continued looking around, there was so many things that made life easier without using magic. She saw lot of posters that advertised joining the rebellion, if she joined she could learn lots of different magics, but there was another choice. There was a low cost school for everyone, it was primarily for children but many of the older people were enrolling, it cost little and taught people many things like how to make machines, repair things, read and write, basic maths, use the less combative magics, healing, etc.

She had entered the school to be taught how to heal, having already learned how to read and write, using the extra money she had earned from her former job.

* * *

Tyson wasn't alone in his giant workshop anymore, he now had many other skilled inventors and engineers with him now working on many things, he had two inventor divisions, the civilian and the military. He was working in the military division most of the time and was currently discussing something with a man by the name of Richard Gatling, he had proposed an idea for a gun that would shoot many bullets one after the other with a hand cranked belt feeding mechanism, Tyson was very intrigued and they tried it out.

The first prototype was a spectacular failure, the ammo belt, getting caught and all of the gunpowder in the rounds exploding one after the other.

The second one worked somewhat but over-heated the barrel so much that it melted a bit an made shrapnel fly everywhere.

The third one Tyson and Richard added a rotating set of three barrels to the gun, the barrel rotator connected to the same hand-crank as the belt feeder, this one was good but it could be much better.

With the fourth one the tracks for the barrels were upgraded and they eventually ended up with nine rotating barrels (it looks like a larger version of a civil war Gatling gun) Tyson then remade it out of dwemerite and named it after his coworker, the Gatling gun.

He was having two of these implemented to the decks of every ship they had, with the newer ships having them inside towards the front just beneath the forward cannons with large circular open windows for them to aim all around, weakening the defense in the front but adding so much offence that it was so worth it. The added moral to the troops when they saw the iconic looking guns helped too.

* * *

Irukukwu was currently hunting for deer, she was in her human form and sneaking in the trees, she had learned how to step just the right way that her armor wouldn't make any noise.

She saw a fawn wandering through the forest lost, confused, and defenseless. Irukukwu pounced on the unsuspecting baby deer, gnawing at her neck with her dragonish teeth that she could make appear when she wanted, the fawn died and she ate until she was full.

When Irukukwu got back to the city, she looked around for anything interesting. She eventually spotted something in a stall, it was a Dovah claw that the seller said he had found in the forest after a bright green light had flashed, she bought it with some difficulty as she had never used money before, but the seller was patient as he knew she was the personal servant of Tyson. She brought it back to Tyson and relayed the story to him.

"Well, this is interesting, it appears that these portals between worlds aren't all that uncommon after all, I will need to have Xana investigate this as she knows more about these kind of things.

* * *

Xana was looking through the history books from libraries in cities they had conquered, looking for any mention of items or animals just appearing out of nowhere, there was quite a few accounts of these actually, the problem was that most of the books just put the reason as magic and nothing else, it frustrated her to no end how daft these nobles were, not questioning anything and just taking it at face value.

She had heard rumors about the Staff of Destruction appearing in this way, so she went to the cell that held Foquet/Mathilda to get some answers.

* * *

Mathilda was huddled up in the corner of her cell, it was made in a triangle shape with a ceiling that went from her corner to the top of the bars for some strange reason so there was only one corner that wasn't made of even colder metal bars. She was shivering and trying to keep her body heat up. she had been trying to find any weaknesses in the cell or any way to get out, but she couldn't find any, there wasn't even a lock to pick as the bars to her cell were the door, they moved up and down themselves like spears, she didn't even have anything to pick any locks with anyway as she had nothing, not even underwear.

Her head perked up as she heard someone coming, it was the blue elf-woman from before, this close she could see the armor that she wore, it was like nothing she had ever seen. She knelt down by her cell and looked into Mathilda's eyes.

"I want to know what you know about the Staff of Destruction." Mathilda was surprised,they had been questioning her on the Reconquista until now, anyway she didn't have anything else to lose but to have more pain inflicted, so she told her everything.

"Its supposed to have the power to kill a fire dragon in one hit, although I don't know how, it doesn't even look like a staff, more like a green tube. I couldn't figure out how it worked either." The woman seemed to be thinking about something with deep concentration.

"Do you know where it is now?"

"Yes, it is being held in Fort Davies" The woman seemed surprised at that for some reason, she then just left without a word.

* * *

'_Fort Davies? But we already captured that place, although we didn't exactly look very deep having sealed off the basement as it wasn't going to be any use and it was a security problem to keep it_ _unsealed._' She went to the air-docks to get a ship to take her to the fort.

* * *

When the cement wall that sealed the basement off was torn down, Xana immediately noticed five rotting corpses in lightly rusted armor next to it inside, oops, it seemed they missed some soldiers.

She traveled down until she came to a large vault door, made of enchanted wood with a complicated lock, she just shouted the door down and walked in, there was many things from Nirn in the room, she even found her lost novice staff, but there were many strange things that she had never seen before too, like guns that were more advanced than theirs but made of steel, various degrees of technology was strewn about and she saw the staff from Foquet's description, it definitely wasn't a staff.

She walked back out and had some stationed soldiers gather everything from the vault and load it onto the ship, Tyson would want to see these.

* * *

When Tyson had got the guns and technology, he had given them a quick look but had not dug much deeper, he said it would be cheating, or something along those lines, personally Xana thought it was because he wanted his inventions to be his and not anyone else's.

Tyson had determined that the Staff of destruction wasn't magical at all, it wasn't even the real weapon, the real one was the object inside, like a bomb but self propelled like a firework.

Xana had after that confirmation trained some people who would train the basic recruits for her, they would train them until they saw fit to send them to what ever class training worked best for them.(so many trains)

* * *

Siesta had quickly rose to the top in school in a couple weeks and was asked to join the military healers, she accepted after many many many requests and was taught hand-to-hand combat for self defence, when she was done she was stronger than most bodybuilders while still looking just very toned, she rose to Head Healer in just one month of service.

She now wore an unbuckled white Trenchcoat with a high collar that covered her cheeks, she had a large red X on her back, she also had a white miniskirt and a thin elven chestplate and backplate underneath, her midrift bare, she wore thigh-high white high-heel boots. A void pouch was strapped to her belt holding scalpals and potions and things. White surgical gloves were always seen on her hands.

Serving in the military had brought out the sadistic side of her that had been hidden by working under the nobility, although she was incredibly nice and sweet and adorable, perhaps even submissive to the Cleansing Fire troops, any enemy soldiers that had snuck into the healer tents in battles were either sent flying by kick or fist, or horribly maimed, sometimes left with scalpels still in the bodies, that's why you don't bother an army healer.

* * *

The ships were now all outfitted with the Gatling guns, the gunners on board looking excited to test them out in a battle, so Tyson had ordered a continuing air attack on the Fleet that was gathered around Londinium, they were going to use gun and run tactics, to weaken and annoy the Reconquista fleet until they could march on Londinium in full.

While the Cleansing fire fleet was getting ready to go, Tiffania was wandering through the city, she was very confused by the stares she was getting, they weren't glares of hate like she had gotten whenever humans had decided not to try and kill her, these ones were like they had seen something amazing, but she knew that couldn't be true, she wasn't very pretty (... girl, you have some issues, I might have to use author powers just to make you see the obvious truth)

She went back to the building that had been made for her and the kids, it was a very big building and had the word Orphanage in bit letters over the decorative metal doors, the décor was quite a bit different than the other new buildings she had seen, much less plain and the stone and metal decorated with carvings of animals, magic and mundane, it even had a very soft carpet floor, the building was full of many things that children liked, things that she had never been able to get them like plushies and other toys. She liked the fact that the children liked the new place, but she had to see Big-sis Mathilda before she got too comfortable. Although she did like the title of Matron Tiffa.

* * *

Tyson was walking down the long corridors of the prison, plain but sturdy clothes in hand as he passed the quiet cells, they weren't empty, just the prisoners knew not to make a fuss by now or they will be punished severely. He stopped in front of Mathilda's cell and threw her the clothes.

"Get dressed, you have a visitor." The woman was confused, who would visit her? Her eyes widened as she looked at the mer in shock, he nodded and a few tears came to Mathilda's eyes.

"Tiffa..." She got dressed as fast as she could, trying to work out the kinks from sleeping on cold stone for days, Tyson pulled the lever that was out of reach of the cells as they were spread ten feet apart, making the building expensive but more secure, when he did that the bars to her cell lowered into the ground, she notice the wicked points and barbes on the ends of them go under the floor, now the cell just looked like an empty triangular alcove. She followed the mer with careful steps, her muscles stiff.

When they got to the room he was going towards he opened the door and waited for the woman on duty to finish checking for weapons, can't be too careful and they walked through the next door when finished into a room with a comfortable looking chair that was in front of a barred window with her sister behind it. Mathilda ran to her and hugged her tightly through the bars.

"Oh Tiffa, I missed you so much! I'm sorry I couldn't visit you, I got caught you see, and and I-"Tiffania placed her finger on Mathilda's lips and just smiled sadly.

"Don't be sorry Mattie, you were caught by someone who was much stronger than you, it's not your fault, anyway it'll be sad that I can't see you very often, but I can wait for your release." Mathilda spun around in shock and looked at Tyson for confirmation.

"Yes, you will be released in three months and four days, the sentence was reduced because Tiffania offered us the chance to study her magic in exchange, although I would not make it any shorter than that because you did infiltrate this city with the intention of taking our secrets and selling them to those who would try and destroy us, you will be provided with a sleep-role, but everything else will be the same. Now I will leave you to catch up, but don't try anything stupid like escaping or you will be killed." He then walked out back through the door, he had to get to the ships so that they could leave.

* * *

**And that's that, hope you like the new gun, I couldn't force myself to call it anything else, it just wouldn't feel right. Also Siesta is now a badass, yay!**


	17. cowardly nobles

**Hello all, sorry for the longer wait then usual but, well I've been a bit lazy so I can't really defend myself for it, it's my fault alright! What makes it worse is that this chapter was done in one sitting just now, sorry guys. I dont own TES or FOZ/ZNT or any other things that make their way in here.**

* * *

Iam Wolf was walking through the city, having been left behind as he wasn't a ranged fighter. He was just admiring what they had accomplished so far, the gleaming metal and stone buildings, the new budding culture that was in it's early stages, he could barely believe it had only taken the Cleansing Fire half a year to get this far.

He was going to go get a sweetroll, one of his favorite snacks, from the bakery when he noticed a young brown-haired girl, about five winters and barely taller than his knees. She was wandering through an alley lightly sobbing carrying a stuffed toy cat close to her chest with no parents guiding her. Iam approached the girl and knelt down.

"Hello little one, where are your parents?" The girl looked up and Iam noticed her innocent blue eyes, she tried to talk while still blubbering.

"My hic parents are hic gone, a bad man poked them with a knife. They wouldn't get back up and he threw me out and locked the door." Iam had many murderous thoughts running through his head, but he calmed himself down enough to lightly hug the girl.

"Don't worry, I'll catch the bad man for you." He pulled away and looked her in the eye, "You have got to tell me what he looked like, do you know his name? This will help me a lot." The girl sniffed and thought about it.

"He was the weird guy from a few houses over, I think his name was Jimmy, he had purple hair." Iam nodded at the girl and gently smiled at her, amazed she still had those innocent eyes.

"Alright then, how about I bring you to the place for people like you, theres a nice lady there who will look after you and give you good food." The girl nodded, having been on the streets for a few days, being very hungry.

* * *

Tiffania had been playing with the kids just outside of the orphanage in the medium sized front yard, it had one tree that she was telling one of the kids to get down from when she saw the giant man with a starved looking girl holding his hand approaching, she immediately ran over and looked at the man angrily.

"Are you her father? How could you starve this girl like this." The man waved his hands, trying to calm her down and explain.

"I found the poor girl wondering lost in the alleys, I brought her here as this is the best orphanage around. I am an army man and can't take care of her properly." Tiffania after that looked a bit sheepish but still knelt down to the girl.

"Do you want some food? I've got loads of it if you want it." The little girl nodded frantically and walked inside with her. Tiffania looked over her shoulder at the man who had brought the girl and saw he was already walking away.

"Hey mister! Do you want to stay for a bit? I've got plenty of food!" The man just waved his hand over his shoulder as he walked away, not looking back.

A week later Tiffania heard talk about a man named Jimmy who was found in an alley almost unrecognizable on account of how crushed he was, it looked like someone had bludgeoned him to death then just kept on doing it for fun. The murdered man, after a short investigation from the guards, had also apparently killed a couple living in his neighborhood and threw a child onto the streets.

* * *

Tyson looked over the city, it was completely surrounded by enemy ships and soldiers, there was no way they could take over without heavy casualties, the Reconquista must have recalled most of their military strength just to defend their capitol, Tyson thought these nobles were very stupid because that meant that the rest of the southern cities were almost completely undefended. Tyson sent out one ship to go tell Xana to have the troops go and capture any cities she could while he stayed here with his forces and distracted them, when it came time to finally siege the city in full, they would have all of their forces to do it.

Tyson had the signaler tell all of the other ships to start firing at will, but not to waste too much ammo, this could take awhile.

* * *

Xana was going from city to city, them being easily taken over as they mostly only had a skeleton crew of guards and the noble families mostly being in Londinium to defend. It almost only took the juggernauts to take the cities.

The takeover of every city except for the ones near Londinium took about a month, they had suffered very little casualties and the only cities left under Reconquista control were the ones that were in the Londinium area, 12 cities that had a lot more defence than the other ones as Londinium could only support so many soldiers and ships.

Xana was approaching the first of these cities with her troops through the forest when they were bombarded with sharp cutting wind spells from above, many of the lighter armored rangers were cut down while the mages brought up wards, having sensed the spells at the last second, the other troops were sent tumbling to the ground but otherwise were fine.

"Well well well, look what we have here, a bunch of lowly peasants and fallen nobles who dare to attack the city guarded by the wondrous Sir Graham, the most powerful wind mage in all of Albion." The noble was standing on a tree from above them, he was a thin man with a pretty boy face, he jumped down from the tree and wiped non-existent dirt from his trousers. He looked at the remaining troops and sniffed derisively.

"You common rabble just don't know how to die do you? Oh well, I guess i'll have to dirty my hands even more." He raised his wand with fancy décor and did a quick chant, launching his next spell before any of the troops could stop him.

"Take this peasants!" The following arc of sharp wind cut across Xana's forces horizontally, cutting through many and blowing away others into the trees, knocking them out. Only Xana and a few others were still awake and able, the blow not moving her an inch.

"Is that all you've got? A sneak attack and a gust of wind? I think I will have to put you in your place." Xana was angry that he had taken out her troops before they could fight, this man would suffer.

"Oh and you think you can stop me? I bet you aren't even a real elf, elves don't have that _freakish _skin and eyes and don't lead armies of commoners, I bet you are just a commoner in disguise." Xana chuckled and a shadow covered the top of her face, her glowing blood-red eyes shining like a beast in the night as she got into a stance.

"You are right, I am not a lowly elf, I am Dovah, **Fus ro dah!**" The Force of her voice launched the dandy man across the forest, him eventually hitting a tree. When he got up he saw Xana sprinting forwards in a predator crouch, eyes still glowing as she punched him in the gut, not thinking highly enough of him to unsheathe her sword. His eyes bulged as his insides were mashed, blood flying from his mouth. Xana backed away and he tried to get up, stumbling and had his face kicked by Xana, knocking him out.

"You deprived my men and women of a good fight, so you don't get to die a warrior's death. Soldier!" One of the few soldiers awake walked over to her, holding his gut but trying not to limp. Xana picked up the injured noble, " I want you to carry this disgrace to the ship, I don't want him to die but he is to be tied up, I want him locked up in Raoul Prison (the new one) and put into one of the special cells, can you do this for me?" The man smiled and nodded eagerly, he lifted the downed noble in a fireman's lift and started to jog towards the awaiting ships on the other side of the forest, not caring much for his passenger's comfort.

Xana looked to her troops and sighed, that sneak attack had just delayed their advance by a couple days, they would have to set up camp awhile away from here and recover a bit, maybe send for some reinforcements. Xana got to waking up any unconscious troops and marking the dead to be carried away.

* * *

Tyson was at one of the villages just outside of Reconquista territory to reload his ship with ammo and a few quick repairs. He saw a runner approaching him and looked him over, he was wearing the third division insignia, so he must be from Xana's attack group.

"What is it messenger, do you have a report?" The runner nodded, trying to catch his breath, his horse had been killed while traversing his way here, Tyson gave him his canteen and the runner drank greedily, he let out a sigh and then stood at attention.

"Lord Tyson! Lady Xana's battalion was ambushed by a square class noble and has sustained large casualties from the initial and second attack, she is requesting reinforcements and another ship to transport the wounded, that is all." Tyson dismissed the runner and had some of the other fully manned ships that were with him to go to Xana's position, he could spare a couple easily, he also had the second division ordered to reinforce Xana's group.

* * *

Anthony groaned as he awoke, the pain hitting him a second later. He had been leading his division from the front with Xana. But he had been rummaging through his void pouch looking for his canteen when the attack had happened so he couldn't put a ward up in time, luckily the spell had hit his armor and only just barely got through. A healer ran to him with a health potion, he drank the bland tasting medicine and when he opened his eyes again he saw that the healer was his cousin Siesta.

"Hi Siesta, fancy meeting you here." He got into a sitting position, the health potion working fast as he thought of how much of a shame it was that they couldn't mass-produce those things just yet. Siesta looked to him with a gentle smile.

"I'm very happy your alright." Her face darkened and got a terrifying expression while she raise her scalpel, "Why didn't you put up a ward? Your the freaking mage commander!" Anthony sweatdropped and put his hands up, trying to back away, freaked out about how quickly her mood could change nowadays.

"Sorry sorry, I was distracted, won't happen again I swear." She looked at him in suspicion and then gave him a heartwarming smile, her earlier expression and scalpel completely gone.

"Ok then." And walked away humming to the next of the wounded troops, Anthony sweatdropped again and got up, pulling on his armor and trench-coat and grabbing his froststorm staff.

"Well, time to take stock of the situation, I feel so embarrassed, my troops will never let me live this down." He walked out of the healers tent with his head held low.

* * *

Iam's division had been called to the battle field to reinforce Xana's battalion, he had just got there and saw the many troops being carried into the healers tent.

"This was caused by one noble? The coward must have really planned out his sneak attack." Iam walked towards Lady Xana and stood at attention.

"Second division Commander Wolf reporting for duty." Xana turned towards him and waved him down

"That's alright, you can relax. _sigh_ This is such an embarrassment, one cowardly noble's ambush and this happens, I can't let this kind of thing happen again." Iam left his leader to her darker and darker mutterings and went to prepare his troops, this might be awhile before they could attack again though.

* * *

A week later everyone that was fit for battle (and a few stubborn ones that weren't) were marching again for the city. Everyone was much more alert than last time, not wanting a repeat and it was a wise decision, Xana had sent out Helga and she had returned telling them that their was many nobles patrolling the forest close to the city, a sneak attack on the city was impossible as one of them would raise an alarm before they could get rid of them all, so Xana had the juggernauts and mages charge in and kill all the patrolling nobles, wanting to finally attack the city proper.

Xana heard the alarm-bells ringing and had the cannoneers take down the wall in front of them, they would be performing a much slower advance than other times to account for the vast increase of defenders. The first line of defenders were made up of the usual chain-mailed guards, the juggernauts leading the advance raised their shields and bashed away, caving in many a skull. This continued until the Cleansing Fire was in the main square. Ships and drakes quickly covered the sky and cannon balls and arrows were raining down upon them, the rangers and mages huddled by the juggernauts as impromptu shields and they quickly started firing up at the ships.

Commander Flint quickly brought out his new ebony long-range rifle from his back, it had a miniature telescope mounted on it for longer ranged shots, he had never really had to fire so high up but he could improvise, he looked through the scope and focused on the cannoneers on deck.

"Come on, a little to the right, there!" He fired, and missed by a few inches, scaring the living wits out of the cannon operator.

"Damnit, ok lets do this again, a bit higher should do it... now!" He hit this time, then he just kept on shooting at as many gunners as he could see, the heat lessoning for the troops as cannon-fire got rarer, the troops could now start fighting back with the little bit of breathing room, the juggernauts charging as they weren't needed as cover anymore, the long-range rangers breaking into buildings and climbing to the rooftops to get better shots at the people in the sky.

Friendly ships were now ramming through the blockade and constantly firing, much of the enemy fire hit just bouncing of their dwemerite shells, other times just denting it and not causing any serious damage. The Gatling guns cutting down any people on the decks of enemy ships.

The army was now getting close to the keep, it had many nobles ready to launch magical attacks upon them, until one of the ships rammed into the top of the keep and soldiers came pouring out, taking out the last defences in the way.

Juggernauts came from the breach in the wall carrying a dwemerite battering ram, this was being used as the castle had cast iron doors and gates, the six juggernauts were going as fast as they could through the cleared trail of destruction the Cleansing fire had caused, when they got to the gates they charged with the dragon shaped battering ram, getting through in five hits, by this point much of the opposition had been destroyed, the enemy ships crashing to the ground and soldiers running away.

Xana went into the keep with nine juggernauts and did the usual routine, kill anyone inside and do it quickly, the leading noble was easily dispatched and they had the keep.

"Finally, alright one of you juggernauts go tell the rest to finish cleaning up the city, we've got to go to the other cities in a week's time."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, next time they encounter the last of Reconquista's forces, I think it is obvious what will happen.**


	18. Lokriis

**Hello all, all hello, I'm back with another chapter for your brains to ingest, I don't own anything important or legally incriminating... that came out wrong, anyways on to the story! (do you guys like the update rate of this story? I don't know if I'm doing it fast enough)**

* * *

A man dressed in overly elaborite silk clothing was running towards the throne room of the Londinium castle. He hurriedly opened the fancy wooden doors and ran until he was in front of the throne with Lord Cromwell sitting in it, Cromwell had a wine bottle in his hand and was yelling for another from his servant.

"Lord Cromwell! The last of the surrounding cities have been taken by the rebellion, reports have told of the Cleansing fire army marching on Londinium, I think we shou-" He never got to finish his sentence as Cromwell had kicked his face from his throne, he stood up, swaying slightly as he was kinda drunk.

"How dare yo-_ hic_ you try to tell me what to do, I am the leader! Not you!" Cromwell was slurring his words in his drunken rage, he then continued to kick the man until his foot was slapped away.

"Alright, that's it I quit." The messenger had been getting this abuse for awhile but this was the last straw, he tore off his broach that signified his status as high messenger and stomped away out the door, Cromwell tried to order his guards to kill the man but they stood still, not wanting to get involved and not respecting Cromwell at all.

"Bloody useless commoners, now servant girl, get me some more wine, on the double."

* * *

The Cleansing fire was going over a hill with it's entire force minus the normal city and village garrisons. They were marching with Tyson and Xana in the lead. Irukukwu and Helga following them and the commanders leading each of their divisions, all of the leaders including them were on ebony armoured horses, most of the fleet was flying just ahead of the army, they would speed up when they got closer and engage the Reconquista first. Tyson looked at the barely visible Londinium on the horizon.

"We're almost there, just a few more miles to go." he smiled as he thought of what he could do withthis floating island. Tyson shook his head and got back to the task at hand, conquering Londinium and establishing a whole new nation over the embers of the last one.

Xana looked at the army behind them, all of them had focused faces, ready for the siege of the city, ready to finish this war. She looked back to the city and saw all of the ships flying around the city like vultures.

Irukukwu had a leg of cooked ham in her hand, eating with no worry in the world as Helga rode on her back asleep.

The commanders were all adjusting and readjusting their armor and weapons, not nervous but fidgety and ready to get into the action, Siesta was in the back with her underlings looking over her medical tools, ready to use them to heal and kill if necessary.

In short, everyone was ready, can't say the same for the Reconquista though.

* * *

When they got to the planned distance the fleet of ships sped up their engines and rocketed forwards, all the guns firing when in range and the ships only slowing down when they were in danger of crashing into the enemy.

The ground forces sped up into a light charge, the juggernauts speeding ahead carrying cannons and cannoneers following as fast as they could, the cannons were set up and ready by the time the rest of the army was at the river that acted as a moat for the city, the cannons were aimed right above the drawbridge and blew up, spells having been tossed at them before they could fire from the the nobles on top of the gatehouse, Tyson raised his gun and shot them down so that they could get this done, he then looked at the wrecks of the cannons.

"Those were our only cannons, damnit I'll have to think of something else. Hmm, that should work." Tyson called over one of his ground to air signalers and had him tell the ships above to pull back and fire at the walls so that they could advance into the city.

When the last of the ships were in position they opened fire on the wall, tearing it down and causing rubble to fall into the river, not blocking it up but making it shallow enough to cross, as a side effect it cause the formerly slow moving river to speed up and turn into a white water river.

"Charge!" Tyson ran ahead with Xana so that they could lead the charge, the juggernaut division following close behind. Tyson noticed a big problem with crossing the now shallow river, it cause everyone to be very slow and were made easy targets, arrows and spells were almost making it seem to rain, the quick flowing water was also tripping some of the troops.

Xana looked at the increasing amount of stuff being thrown upon them and cutting down the numbers of cleansing fire rapidly, she quickly readied a very powerful spell that she didn't like to use and cast it with a grunt of effort, a gigantic wall of ice formed in front of the army and a little bit above them, it was five feet thick at it's thickest.

"_pant pant_ That was more exausting than I thought it would be, if it was a fire wall I wouldn't be breaking a sweat but this should last longer." She quickly brought out a restore magicka potion and chugged it down, it wouldn't do much as her magicka reserve was just too massive to have a potion restore even half of it, but this would let her continue fighting.

"Tyson, go on ahead, I'll stay with some of the forces to divert their attention, you gather the attack wave." Tyson nodded and went to go do that, Xana leaned against the ice wall and let out a sigh, "Not even half an hour in and I'm already out. I sometimes a hate being a mage, the more powerful you are the more exhausted you are if you run out of magicka, now, time to suck it up." She pushed herself from the wall and trudged over to the forces left by Tyson, the water was getting colder now, kind of refreshing actually.

* * *

The Cleansing fire troops were wading through the water close behind the juggernauts, with them having their tower shields raised high to deflect arrows. Tyson had his old Dragonplate shield out as the sheer amount of arrows was making it hard to dodge them.

"I can't believe I forgot to make Draconite shields, I feel so stupid." He actually got so angry he started charging across the river, jumping across any deep parts and not stopping for anything, when he finally got across he started shooting at any soldier he saw, dropping his shield and taking out his sword in his other hand, slicing and shooting his way through the ranks, his eyes glowing with rage(he really hates it when he forgets things like that O_o). When the rest of the army made it to him they didn't have many soldiers or nobles left to kill, when Tyson finally calmed down he saw what he did.

"Oops, I did it again didn't I? Oh well, back to the attack." He quickly ordered the army to charge across the rubble of the once majestic wall of Londinium.

* * *

The merchant district was the one that they had ended up in, the buildings were mostly made from grey stone with wooden framing and high peaked roofs, the cobblestone streets were stained with blood from both sides and spilled gunpowder. Sarah fletcher, the forth division Commander was facing what had to be thee most ridiculous thing she had ever experienced.

"I said surrender, throw down your weapons and grovel at my feet you disgusting filth. I am the best general of this wonderous army and the most powerful, General George Mordant of Clover, now GROVEL!" The man talking was very short and fat, sitting on a horse that made him seem even tinier and he was wearing very frilly silk dress clothes, he looked like he was hosting a party, not leading an army. His teeth were disgusting and he had a very twirly mustache that just made him look more ridiculous, even his voice grated on Sarah's nerves. Sarah's brow twitched and she looked over to the closest ranger to her.

"Shoot this eyesore and do it fast, I don't want to look at him." The ranger lifted her rifle and took the shot, but it just bounced off of some kind of forcefield surrounding the general.

"Hahahahaha! As if your mere pebbles could break through my impenetrable wind barrier, now attack my loyal soldiers!" The soldiers surrounding him reluctantly charged forwards with their spears, Sarah quickly had her troops attack the normal soldiers while she dealt with these. She quickly killed them all, them being surprised at how fast she could swing her gigantic sword, she just electrocuted the rest with her free hand.

"These cannonfodder almost seem weaker than the normal soldiers, how do you recruit your personal guards, picking out the strongest looking guy from a bar?" when she saw the general look away sheepishly she looked at him in shock, "Wait, I wasn't being serious, you really did that? That is probably the most unprofessional thing I have ever heard of." The noble shook his head and yelled at the group behind him.

"Get over here you nitwits, what's taking you so long?" Sarah saw two nobles in decorative silver armor ran up, they weren't looking very comfortable in it and their sword-wands looked to be made of gold, they sent powerful wind blades at her that she dodged. Sarah dashed over to them in a blink, being the fastest troop in Cleansing fire, and tried to cut through the obviously inferior armor with her sword, instead of cutting right through the armor like she thought it would, her sword made a small gash in the metal, she then noticed a slight glow from the armor.

"magically reinforced armor? That's a lazy way to make armor, I'll just have to go for the JOJNTS!" she dashed forwards and around them, stabbing with her ebony dagger in between the plates of the armor, managing to stab flesh at almost every hit. When she stopped she looked at them, the blood started seeping from the armor and they dropped to their knees, she hadn't hit anything vital so they might live if she didn't do anything else.

Sarah raised her hand and threw a basic shock spell at them, they dropped and she notice they were still alive. She approached them again but the general from before blocked her way, she was two heads taller than him and he still tried to looked superior while he had his staff that was taller that him raised at her.

"Now why would you hit a downed man, you Cleaning heat people must be downright barbaric if you would stoop that low-" He was interrupted by her foot meeting his face, the roundhouse kick sent him flying into a house and knocked the breath out of him. Sarah looked at him with a terrifying expression when he got back up.

"There is no sjuch thing as _Honor_ in war, it is to kill the enemy and win for your leader, and that is that, if you wish to die that much sooner than so be it." She raised her sword into a stabbing charge position(you can tell I have no real knowledge on swordplay ha ha) and charged at him, George hurriedly raised his barrier again.

"There is no way you can penetra-!" Sarah's sword had gone right through his barrier and had cut off half of his neck, Sarah just pushed a little more and he was dead. She then walked away to rejoin the main fight.

* * *

Tyson's main assault force had made their way into the rich district of the city, the castle wasn't far away now and he saw that it was more tower-like than anything, it was called the Tower of Londinium after all. He looked at the personal guard of Cromwell, they all wore very heavy looking steel plate armor and had two-handed swords. Tyson had his more powerful mages throw some Fireballs at them while he readied a normal sized firestorm, when it was charged up he ran ahead and released it when he was close enough, most of the guards were burnt to a crisp while the remainder ran away.

"We don't get paid enough for this shite." Was the most common thing heard as they ran away, Tyson ignored them and tried to open the doors, he saw numurous holes in the door and remembered his adventures in Nordic tombs.

"Oh fu-" spears came from every hole and one pierced his neck hitting the artory, the armor dutifuly blocking the rest. H backed up while gripping the spear in an iron grip, taking it with him and shooing away the troops that tried to help him, he skillfully unfastened the speartip from the spear and pulled the pole from his neck, blood squirting out with every heartbeat, he quickly used a focused fast healing spell on his neck and when the skin sealed up, he drank the most powerful Healing potion he had, the wound healed up but he knew that it wasn't completely healed yet and that he would have a scar, but he could still fight Alduin again and win, so he got back up and approached the door, letting his complaints be Heard.

"**Fus ro dah!"** The Force of his furious Voice blasted the doors back into the wall at the end of the hallway, the enemies behind it being splattered and crushed by the heavy oak doors. Tyson just kept on walking and went through the keep, the troops following behind feeling useless as he just killed anyone they came across. When he got to the throne room he saw the wretch of a man on the throne, with wine in hand and a drunken face. Cromwell staggered up, barely able to stay standing, and tried to cast a spell with his scepter styled staff, Tyson just sent a firebolt at it and it went flying. Cromwell then panicked as he was useless without his staff.

"Sheffield! Attack this, the-_hic _these attackars." Tyson walked up to him while looking around for this Sheffield, he couldnt find anyone so he drew his blade and pointed it at Cromwells neck while he backed up into his throne with sweat pouring off him,"This cant be happening! This Founder damned commoner rabble couldn't poissibly win!" Cromwell finally noticed Tysons features.

"What are you supposed to be? _hic_ Some kind of demonic elf?" Tyson rolled his eyes, why does every noble say that? He stabbed Cromwell's heart and said before he could finish dieing.

"It does not matter, as you aren't even worth a burial." Tyson then raised his other hand and burned the man alive, increasing the heat until he was nothing but ash, Tyson was about to go and help clean up the city but he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, it was a ring with a blue gem, it had somehow survived his fire that could melt ebony, he picked up the red hot metal and looked it over, it was giving of extreme levels of magical power and gave off the, uh, vibe of water, he pocketed it and walked away, it could be investigated further later, Tyson still had half the city to take.

* * *

The last renments of Reconquista were cleansed from Londinium and Tyson looked over the conquered city with Xana, they both could see that it wasn't really fit to be a capital anymore and was mostly destroyed, many of the buildings were collapsed and half the city wall was at the bottom of the river, the keep was burning as Tyson hadn't been careful about burning Cromwell and the merchant's district had flooded from the risen river, Tyson knew one thing and that was this would not be the capital, it might be a marsh soon enough.

"Guess we will have to use Raoul as a temporary Capitol for now, but we need to set up defences as soon as possible, I think Gallia might attack us soon if the papers I took from Londinium Tower before it burned are any indication." Tyson had thoughts running through his head but Xana interrupted him before he could get too into it.

"We need to make the victory official with the people first, and what are we going to call this nation now, are we going to stick with Albion?" Tyson's eyes hardened as he looked over to the commanders and the army behind them, he stated clearly and loudly so that they could all hear him.

"We have won and taken this country as our's, and as the Cleansing Fire we have burnt away the old and corrupt nobility, I think we should burn away the old Albion, and form a new nation from the embers! A clean slate where you don't have to suffer everyday under any kind of nobles, this new country shall be called, Lokriis!" The whole army cheered and raised their weapons, cheering for the new tomorrow and the glory of Lokriis.

* * *

After everything settled down and two thirds of the military were honorably discharged but still able to be called upon to fight if needed, Tyson and Xana were crowned king and queen, using Draconite crowns with nine blood colored rubies imbedded in each, with the ninth one being the largest in the front, they had the word kinbok in tiny golden dragon-script between each ruby. The crowns looked exactly the same and were tall and spiky, they still wore their Draconite armor, it was more leaderly than any clothes could be without seeming wimpy (silk, pft!), besides, Tyson made very comfortable armor.

Tyson had a flag made, it had a stylized Dovah head with Geltaglah's colors, the background was blood-red and there was swirly silver clouds with bits of emerald color on top of them, if you looked closely you could see Lokriis in dragonscript in each cloud, the words a slightly darker silver, it represented the new country perfectly, the nation in the sky lead by Dovah, conquered with a cleansing flame. (if you dis this flag I will hate you with every fiber of my being!)

Tyson and Xana had given all of the commanders large houses and a moderate allowance, Siesta refused as she wanted to live with her family but ended up in one anyway with Anthony.

Tyson actually had a new idea for transportation, his steambull was very expensive and couldn't take to the roads outside of the city very well so he had a design that was probably more dependable and affordable for more people, it required a set of metal tracks though as what he had in mind would be very heavy (you know what im talking about. That car thing he made is ridiculously expensive so it isn't very popular.).

He was taken out of his inventor state of mind by the architect that he was discussing his capital idea with, the man was very skeptical about his location though, but with Tyson's new Sky-barge invention (basically a platform held up by sky crystals and pulled by airships.), you could build basically anywhere.

* * *

**Tylermech66-This seems like a weird place to end somehow, anyways, they've dunnit, I've had that country name in my head for a while and just had to use it. Strangly, I just thought of how it would look like if Lokriis was in Hetalia, she would look like a babby Xana with steampunky clothes, I know, strange right?**

**Lokriis-Hello, I've just been born, how can I talk? (Also, why is that guy in the silk clothes burning in the background?)**

**Tylermech66-oh gods no, please don't tell me I've got to take care of a baby now? (Also, that is Albion, ignore him, he's not important anymore.)**

**Lokriis-I think you do, now please review and favorite and follow and Tylermech66 might actually make a custom picture of my cute babby face for the cover of the story.**

**Tylermech66-Wut? No! I don't even have an** **art** **thing on my computer or the skills to do that, ehem, if one of you guys do though, please, make one and send me the link to it, I would love that, now bye.**

**Lokriis-bye!**


	19. Building and politics ftw

**By the Nine I'm soooo sorry that this took this long to update! The only excuse I have is school, so yah... Now it is time for infrastructure, building, and politics! Lokriis is going to be visited soon by the other countries' envoys, lets see how they deal with it.**

* * *

The ships and barges carrying supplies were at the site, it was a somewhat short but very wide mountain with a sheer one hundred foot drop at it's base, it was almost at the center of Lokriis, the best part about it was that the mountain was made primarily of granite, adding even more defense.

Tyson was leaning over the railing to look at the mountain, the keep would be built first and then the districts built one after the other in large circular levels that got bigger as they got lower down the mountain, this was Tyson's dream city and it was in his grasp. Tyson knew it would be years before anyone other than builders lived here but it would be worth it.

* * *

Xana was working on a lighting system for the unbuilt city that would use magic and it would only light when the sun went down, this would allow for constant lighting with less work from lamp-lighters. Xana was interrupted from her work by a knock on her door, she opened it and saw one of her messengers with a sour expression on his face.

"What is it? Im busy." The messenger stood at attention and relayed his message.

"An envoy from Tristain is at the edge of Lokriis, he is demanding to talk to whoevers in charge." Xana was surprised, she had thought they would wait a bit longer, just goes to show that nobility have no patience.

"All right, go tell my men to get a ship ready, one of the dwemerite ones preferably." The messenger bowed and walked away while Xana thought of what to say to the envoy.

* * *

The envoy was pacing irritably on the dock that he was allowed on, any other place he was banned from setting foot. What vexed him the most was that it was peasants who told him this, as if they were superior to him! He noticed a shape approaching from inland, when it got closer be saw that it was a ship of a model he had never seen before made of a gold-like metal and no sails.

"What is that?" The ship soon touched down next to his smaller vessel and he could now see a flag on top, the flag was striking he would give these peasants that. Troops appeared from a hatch that was on the side and lined up on each side of the dock, then the _elf_ came from the hatch.

* * *

Xana stepped outand looked down on the envoy, everyone in this realm was so short, she gave a _very_ slight nod of the head.

"Ah, you must be the envoy from Tristain, I am, ah, _happy_ to finally meet you." These words pained her much, the noble just stared at her, "Are you well? I'm sure that Tristain would not be sending a new nation full of valuable _tradable_ resources and goods a sick envoy..." This shook him out of his shock and cleared his throat.

"I am Count Mott, the royal messenger of the royal family of Tristain, I do hope that you _people_ will be agreeable on the negotiations." Xana smirked and motioned to the troops to get in formation around them, while not necessary for her as she could take down small armies by herself, it was to block the view of a noble from her still bloodthirsty citizens. They engaged in small talk, both very strained by being hospitable to the other, when they finally made it to the local keep that was prepared for the meeting Xana showed him a room with elagent chairs and tables and tea.

"I do hope your comfortable, unfortunately my Mate Tyson couldn't be here as he is overseeing the construction of the new Capitol, but I assure you I am completely equal to him in political power." The noble sat in the silk cushioned seats and grabbed some of the tea, not drinking but giving of the illusion of eventually drinking it.

'_Ah, so they aren't complete fools._' She thought as she sat down too, drinking the tea made for her and opening up the negotiations.

"Now, I know you completely hate elves of any kind, but I assure I am not going to go and attack Tristain and drink the blood of virgins, I hope you wouldn't let race undermine your political skills. Now, about the tension between us and Tristain, I am willing to have a pact of non-aggression with Tristain and might even open up trade routes, only thing is, when Tristainians enter my country, they follow under my laws, is this acceptable?" She could tell that he didn't like that she had taken control over the conversation so easily, but he saw the logic in the agreement.

"That sounds reasonable, as long as Albionese com-"

"Lokriisian citizens you mean, we have made a new name for this new kingdom, I hope you will not try and insult us by calling us by an extinct nation's name, but I will let it go for now as no one really knows yet." Mott nodded hesitantly and continued.

"As I was saying, as long as the Lokriisian Citizens follow the Crown's laws in Tristain, I believe we can come to an agreement." Xana smiled and stood up, shaking his hand by the forearm, he then said some more things before he was escorted out.

"Of course I will have to relay these dealings back to the Queen, as she will make the final decision." Xana nodded.

"That is perfectly acceptable." She walked away and came back to her laboratory to work on her magical device, it was an easy design to do, but they needed a constant supply of magic to work, then she remembered her and Tyson's replica of the Eye of Magnus that Tyson had named after her, the Eye of Xana, it could power these things indefinitely as they only needed a small trickle of magicka

The Eye could be used for powering other things in the city when they were made, they just needed to make one designed for the city, but the only problem was that the special material needed to make it was rarer than Dovahkiin and she did not even know if it existed in this realm.

* * *

Tyson had not just been overseeing the construction, but he was also discussing the Religion issue with the elder from the original village, Martin who had joined him in this venture.

"You see, even though Brimirism basically places peasants below dogs, some people will still try to worship him as they are just so used to it." Tyson grabbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"And I still don't care what people believe, since there is no world creating gods in this world I would rather make us an atheist nation, but people don't like it when leaders take away gods, so I will make Lokriis a free worship nation, no one will be persecuted for whatever they believe in." Tyson definitely still remembered the Stormcloak rebellion, he would not be having an uprising like that happen in HIS kingdom. Tyson the stood up.

"On to more important matters, how is the building going?"

"The keep's first floor is almost complete sir, they are setting up the dwemerite support frame now." Tyson smiled, his basic plan for most of the buildings in the city was that they would be made from a dwemerite frame, molded over with concrete and stone tile set in the drying cement to imitate a beautiful stone brick building but make the building very cheap to make while still being strong and able to weather the tests of time, there would also be dwemerite roof tiles on top of none flat roofed buildings.

Of course the palace would be made of a much more solid dwemerite frame with the strongest double layered stone-brick walls with the space inside of the walls filled with reinforced concrete, there would also be outside dwemerite reinforcement and cast-iron style dwemerite ceilings and roofs, the rest he would think about later.

* * *

Sarah came home, she had been in the escort for the envoy and was still frustrated that she could not just kill him, she sighed and entered her home, eyes lighting up as she heard the sounds of her little sisters playing. Then her youngest sister with blue hair and blue eyes saw her.

"Big sister's back, come on dogpile!" All 9 of her little siblings came rushing at her and tackled her to the ground, laughing as they tried to keep her down, Sarah was just happy that they could be a happy family like this now, without the nobility ruining it.

* * *

A cloaked figure made her way to the docks on the edge of what she called Albion, the ships were guarded like all of them were in the country currently, she noticed the guard shifting and she made a break for it.

"Hmm whats that? INTRUDER!" The other guards in the area charged in, trying to take down the lithe figure with only there standard issue steel swords until she made her way into one of the older wooden ships.

"The intruder's going for the ship! That idiot has trapped herself!" But then the guards saw the ship casting off extremely fast for an older wooden ship with the ropes and sails all moving to the right places by themselves, the ship got away and was out of sight before they could get a ship to pursue it with.

"Uh, how are we going to explain this to the commander?"

* * *

Count Mott made his way back to the palace, he relayed the dealings and was told to go home until the next day while the queen thought about it. When he got home he greeted his little slav-uh, wife, and sat down on his wooden throne, he gestured for her to service him while he relaxed**.(I feel sick writing this)**

* * *

Tyson was returning back to Raoul castle, he was passing the time going over automaton schematics but just ended up frustrating himself.

"Damnit! Why does creating an entire mind have to be so difficult? If only the Dwemer had left behind any blueprints of the robotic brain..." Tyson continued his muttering as the ship got closer to Raoul, he had politicking to do soon.

* * *

When Tyson got back to the city he saw that commerce had boomed while he was away, the market was stuffed and the traffic went slowly, he noted that it would have to be expanded for the larger amount of people.

He then walked through the city eventually coming to a stall in the marketplace, everyone was staring at him in awe but he ignored them as he searched through the wares of the sellers, he saw many of them were selling new inventions and he smiled. He then walked to the keep to get back to his new design for locomotion.

"Hmm, locomotive... that sounds about right."

* * *

The unfinished engine was already gigantic, taller than Tyson and longer than Irukukwu in her true form, it had to be if it was going to pull lines of carriages with goods and people across the country. The prototype, like all Tyson's prototypes, was made of steel because in Tyson's mind, if steel wouldn't work, than dwemerite would not give any benefits as a whole. Tyson was climbing all over it with his assistants, attaching pipes and bolts in the correct places, he was glad that he had help now as this could have taken him months otherwise. A messenger approached the behemoth.

"King Tyson! Queen Xana requests your presence in her laboratory!" Tyson nodded at the messenger and jumped down, picking up his armor and assembling it as he walked across the workshop.

* * *

"So we need to build another Eye? But magically infused malachite would take ages to make!" Tyson was talking about the material needed for the Eye of Xana, malachite was harder than ebony to transmute as it required emeralds for the sacrifice, and just to add to the problem magically infused malachite was made by having malachite simmer in a magical sludge for a year. Xana nodded at his outburst.

"I know it is expensive and time consuming, but the city should be finished in about the time we have the right amount of malachite for the job, assembling the Eye itself wont be too hard." Tyson paced around and let his shoulders slump.

"Our coffers wont be full for long will they?"

* * *

_one month later_

Five hundred feet of dwemerite rails had been assembled for the testing of the prototype, it was pulled by horses to the correct tracks and Tyson did some final checks on the wheels and the engine, the whiole thing was powered by magical flames that were generated by ten grand soul gems, this of course made the whole contraption a bit volatile so they were testing it with a summoned hero from Sovngarde, the transparent monk Felldir grumpily being the expendable resource.

"Felldir, this is FOR SCIENCE, besides you are bound by my will with the voice of Dovah, now go pull that lever, and pull it again when it gets close to the end of the track." Tyson then walked behind a thick dwemerite blast shield that was used for every explosive product testing, the other inventers were there too.

They all watched as the spirit climbed in and pulled the lever, steam building up in the device and in a few minutes excess steam was released from various pipes. Felldir then pulled the other lever and the giant engine slowly started to move, picking up the pace until he pushed the lever back and the engine slowed to a stop. they all cheered and Tyson was already going over the final product in his head even though more tests still needed to be done.

* * *

The other kingdoms had sent their envoys and trade agreements were set up, Gallia being strangely cooperative with the negotiations. Tyson was with with Xana as they traveled to the meeting place of every kingdoms' leader in a dwemerite ship.

"I don't get it, if they all hate elves than why are the leaders going to meet with us." Tyson laughed at Xana's question and said the most likely reason.

"Probably an ambush as they most likely think we are elves native of this world, if it is not I will climb a mountain!" Xana seemed amused at the thought, even though they were very used to climbing mountains in Skyrim, it was still quite a hassle.

They both saw the small flying island, it was covered with strange vegetation and waterfalls emptied out into the air, it also had a small volcano that for some reason still had lava inside it. This island was neutral ground and represented the four magics of halkegania, it had a large and ancient building on it that was built specifically for this type of meeting. The docks were made of wood with windstone holding it up, only the Tristainian flagship was there yet.

They soon docked and both Tyson and Xana walked out, holding hands as all of their commanders joined them on the dock. This is what the other nations had said they would do so the two dovahkiins decided to do it too, they then saw the Tristainian group at the end of the dock, Tyson saw that it was the princess with a priest and a gunwoman. They approach them.

"Greetings King Tyson, Queen Xana, I am Queen Henrietta." Both Dovah's eyebrows rose, they had thought she was the princess, when questioned her face betrayed her sorrow.

"My mother is dead, she had succumbed to her sickness recently so I have taken the crown, Now may we please not talk about the dead any longer." They both nodded in respect and waited for the other kingdoms leaders to arrive, engaging in small talk until until two ships approached.

"And theres the Gallian and Germanian ships, the Romanian one can't be too far behind." Just as she said that the largest ship came into view, it was almost as big as the Reconquista's flagship had been, it was flying many religious symbols and had "Holy" banners hung off the sides. Tyson thought it was gaudy.

"Well, kind of hard to miss that, I guess they are trying to impress the other nations, it makes me think a bit littler of them actually." Henrietta gaped at their open insult to a religious ship, then she remembered that they were elves and could probably care less about Brimirism, she had let her kindhearted nature blind her to that fact. Xana decided to voice her opinion.

"Eh, at least they aren't blowing trumpets as they dock, that would make me lose any respect." The ships all docked and Tyson saw what the races of Tamriel were made of.

The Germanian group was tall and beefy, many with either red or brown hair and dark skin, the Gallians were mostly blonde and skinny and pale, and the Romanians were mostly dark haired and average, with olive skin, and of course the Tristainians were a sort of mix of all of them except for the Germanians. Even though the tension in the air was rising as they saw his features Tyson greeted them all with a smile.

"Well this is quite the gathering, I had thought that this would be an ambush, looks like I will have to climb a mountain as I lost a bet." The leaders all looked at him likem he was crazy, not being able to imagine doing that as they led very cushy lives, Tyson just laughed at the looks they gave him, happy to have broken the tension.

The one in religious robes and hat thing from Romalia stepped forwards with a disgusted look on his face.

"We don't need to know what an_ elf_ suspects, you are still heathens." Tyson shrugged at this.

"I guess that is true, I don't worship this Brimir guy, the only god I have ever worshiped was father Akatosh, and that was only because he is literally the father of my race."

"The father of the elven race?!"

"No, the father of all Dovah, or dragons if you will, not these lizards that you people use as mounts, but true Dovah. Now we are getting a bit off topic aren't we? I thought this was about trade and non-aggression pacts." The priest guy who Tyson guessed was their Pope grumbled as he walked leading the walk to the ancient building at the center of the island, everyone following him in while thinking hard about what Tyson had told them, mostly putting it off as nonsense.

* * *

**Tylermech66-Again I am very sorry about the long wait, I am going to try to get my head back in the game but with school and all, updates just wont be that frequent. Now I am going back to writing, THE NEXT CHAPTER! Uh Lokriis, get off my head!**

**Lokriis-No, I'm supposed to be in the air, why can't I fly?**

**Tylermech66-You can you've just never tried.**

**Lokriis-Oh, ok then, lets see (she jumps and flies like peter pan, going off into the sunset)**

**Tylermech66-Get back here you idiot! If you don't you won't get supper! (Tylermech66 runs after her cursing over and over again)**


	20. filler

**Here is another chapter for your heads, i hope that i will have the time to update more, but this is what i can do for now.**

* * *

Tyson's good mood had quickly been drained as he listened to the bickering of the other leaders. He had thought they could be better than the nobles he had killed before but these people were pretty much nobility incarnate (really bad), even Henrietta had shown that she was like that too but at least she wasn't as bad as the others, every time Tyson tried to speak or diffuse the arguing they mostly tried to insult him one way or the other, although Henrietta just backed off.

"Aren't we suppose to be discussing trade schedules?" The other leaders looked disgusted, the Germanian emperor that Tyson couldn't bother to remember his name stood up.

"Why would we do such a mundane thing ourselves? We have servants for that kind of thing." Tyson reigned in his frustration, a veined bulging on his temple. He simply sat back on the decorative wooden chair and let the chaotic argueing continue.

* * *

As the meeting ended, somehow getting some things done, Tyson and Xana made their way back onto their ship. Tyson's brow furrowed as he realized something.

"Hey Xana, I forgot to name these ships. I'll have to name them now, uh, steamships, yah that should work, nice and simple." Xana shrugged her shoulders, honestly not caring if it was named or not.

They both climbed in the latch, the steamship setting off back to Lokriis. Tyson hoped that Lokriis could now start to make some more income as somethings that he had planned required them to be a _very _wealthy nation, also to help bring Lokriis back from the revolution's damages.

* * *

When they had got back to Raoul Tyson immediately went to his workshop to help his engineers in building the final product of what he was calling a steam train, he called it that because it was moved with steam and it was to pull a long train of carraiges.

When he got into the nbuilding he saw that the engineers had cobbled together a device that helped them lift up the heavier pieces of the train. Tyson congradulated the forward thinking of the man who had come up with it, this device would help them build the train even faster. Tyson then peeled off his armor leaving him in his thin and very fine mithral under suit, pulling on some trousers that were always on hand and started getting into his favorite activity.

* * *

Xana had after having a servant get her some tea decided to transmute the emeralds that they had collected so far into malachite, the task would be very tedious though as she needed to do it one emerald at a time. She eventuall after many hours had enough malachite for most of the Eye, luckily you get thrice the amount of malachite for every emerald and that the Eye is made hollow.

Xana sweeped all of the malachite chunks back into the bag and brought it to Tyson's forge. He would combine the pieces into full plates and then they would both do the process of making magical sludge which was a very draining process.

* * *

Siesta sighed in relief as she finally got back home from her job. She had went to work in the local healers after she was put on leave from the army, which before she had completely redone the place had been just in the backroom of a barbershop, now she had many people coming to her and the people she had hired to be healed or treated for disease. The building had gotten much larger as she got more income and the amount people coming in required it.

Siesta was always very hospitable to the patients, so much so that they started to call the place the Hospital, the name stuck until it was official.

Siesta sighed again as she thought of the amount of innocent lives she saves now, of course she never regrets joining the army in the first place as she had really enjoyed killing her enemies, but when it was her fellow citizens she would do everything to save them. She looked out her window at the construction happening on another house, dwemerite supports were being added in preparation for a third floor. Even though many citizens did not want their houses completely replaced they were mostly fine with upgrading them. She thought with the the increase of patients she would have to expand again soon too.

Siesta shook her head and got back to what she was doing for the day.

* * *

Martin (you know, the elder guy from way back) was doing his morning inspections of the palace construction. They were digging into the granite to anchor a dwemerite beam when the men shouted out that they found something. Martin walked over and inspected the hole, spotting a deposit of metal that was blueish in color but had silvery flakes, he had the men mine out the deposit and had it sent to the Raoul workshop to be analyzed.

* * *

Tyson looked over the almost finished train, it was made primarily of dwemerite but had some ebony parts for the componants that he wanted extra effective, like the furnace that had a crystalline orb that Tyson had made from transmuting soulgems into a specific shape, he was really starting to like alchemy. He observed the engineers inspecting the large ebony steam pistons that rotated the wheels to push the engine forward, he had these made of ebony as they were the most likely to fail.

Tyson climbed up to the top of the engine to adjust the steam release valves and tighten the bolts. He looked to the side and saw the workers carrying more dwemerite pipes in as they were running out of them.

Tyson jumped back down and had his personal messenger to gather builders for the rails, they would build to the the nearest large city first then to the next and continue the cycle until they had a network.

* * *

The escaped ship from Lokriis was docking in Gallia, the trip had taken a month but the woman did not mind, she had information for her master.

Right as the ship docked ropes flew out and moored the ship, the woman stepped out and opened her hood, letting her dark long bluehair flow freely.

"Lady Sheffield!" She looked to the voice and saw one of the servants approaching her, she smirked as she approached.

* * *

Tyson had gone into his study to go over the paperwork tht he had to do for the day, he hated it but at least the amount wasn't to horrifying, only one medium sized stack of parchment most of it was about payments for the builders he had hired.

Tyson was interrupted halfway through the stack by a messenger informing him about the discovery of the strange metal. He was happy for the excuse and got up, walking to the workshop that it was sent to.

* * *

When Tyson had made it to the workshop he saw the large unrefined vein of metal still with chunks of rock in it. He meticulously investigated the metal and had it tested for strength. He had discovered that it was pretty much weightless and as strong as Orichalcum, the possibilities for this metal were almost countless. Tyson had the metal smelted and shaped into ingots for easier study.

* * *

Xana was observing a drake from the old nobles stables, they were _somewhat_ similar to Dovah (She's a bit biased), and they were remarkably unintelligent, although their hide was stronger than most beasts. Xana had tried to speak to it in Dovahzul but the effect was strange, it followed her commands without hesitation and absolute fanaticism, apparently it saw the words of true Dovah as absolute law, this could be useful.

* * *

**I'm am very sorry for the short chapter after such a long time, I am running out of ideas so you guys need to give me some to help jumpstart my creativity.** **I think this chapter also transitioned too much even for my standards so please give me ideas so that I can give you more chapters with better quality and length.**


End file.
